Still Dumbledores Man
by Esta
Summary: HP6 Er ist der Mörder, der Verräter. Doch gleichzeitig die einzige Chance für Hermine zu überleben. Die einzige Möglichkeit endlich die Wahrheit zu erfahren. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**1. Prolog**

Sie hatte sich geschworen keine Angst zu zeigen, nicht zu zittern. Doch als sie vor ihm stand, spürte sie, wie ihr die Knie langsam wegbrachen und ihr die Angst die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Er sagte nichts, starrte sie nur an. In ihrem Rücken konnte sie die Blicke der anderen spüren, ihre kalten Augen, die durch silberne Masken blickten. Sie war eine Narr gewesen sich alleine auf die Straße zu wagen, ihre Freunde hatten sie gewarnt. Sie hatte die Einsamkeit gesucht, die Stille, doch alles was sie nun erwartete war Schmerz und Tod. Sie senkte den Blick, damit er ihre Augen nicht sehen konnte.

„Granger", die Stimme trieb ihr eine Gänsehaut auf die Brust, „die kleine Besserwisserin… wie geht es deinem Freund Potter."

Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass Goyles Vater sie erkannte. Dass alle sie erkannten.

Er, dessen Namen niemand aussprach, sagte noch immer nichts, lächelte nur vor sich hin. Ein Lächeln, das die Grimasse des Todes war.

Das Tuscheln und Wispern hinter ihrem Rücken wurde stärker und eine harte Hand stieß sie zu Boden, verzweifelt griff sie in der Luft nach irgendetwas, das ihr Halt bot, doch da war nichts. Nur die Leere, nur die Angst.

„Tötet sie."

Es waren die einzigen zwei Worte, die der dunkle Herrscher sprach. Sie spürte, wie sich Stäbe auf sie richteten. Sie fürchtete nicht den Tod, nur den Schmerz, diesen elenden Schmerz. Man würde sie nicht einfach sterben lassen. Ihre Leiche würde ein Zeichen sein, geschunden und gebrochen. Eine Warnung an alle, die sich ihm widersetzten. Es gab keine Rettung, nicht einmal für die Freunde des Auserwählten.

„Meister, verzeiht mir Meister…", einer seiner Anhänger warf sich vor ihm nieder. Hermine konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber das brauchte sie nicht. Sie kannte ihn, kannte die scharfe, eiskalte Stimme. Der Verräter, der Mörder.

„Mein Meister, ihr habt mir ein Geschenk angeboten für meinen Dienst, Herr. Nur ein kleines. Ich habe nichts verlangt, Meister, mir reicht es Euch zu dienen es ist eine Ehre, Meister…"

Hermines Magen krampfte sich zusammen und ihr Herz begann in einem ungleichmäßigen Rhythmus zu schlagen. Sie hatte ihm vertraut, sie hatte ihn in Schutz genommen, wenn die anderen ihn angriffen. Sie… wahrscheinlich würde er jetzt darum bitten, sie selbst töten zu dürfen…

„Meister, jetzt erbitte ich ein Geschenk, gebt sie mir Meister. Lasst das Mädchen mein Geschenk sein…"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. Es konnte nicht sein. Macht ihm ein Ende, beendet mein Leben, tötet mich, tötet mich…

„Meister, ich erbitte das Schlammblut von euch…"

Hermine blickte nicht auf, doch die Stimme des Dunklen reichte aus, um ihr einen dunklen Schauer über die Haut zu jagen. „Natürlich gehört dir die Ehre sie zu töten, Severus, mein treuester Diener."

„Verzeiht, Herr… Meister", für einen Moment glaubte Hermine ein Zittern in Snapes Stimme zu vernehmen, „verzeiht, Meister, doch ich wünsche sie lebend, als Dienerin, als Sklavin, als mein Eigentum…"

Hermine spürte wie sich ihr Magen umdrehte und bittere Gallenflüssigkeit in ihrem Hals aufstieg. Es konnte nichts sein.

„Was willst du denn mit der?" Hermine sollte den Hohn in Bellatrix Lestranges Stimme nie vergessen.

Snapes Lachen riss in Hermines Brust. „Im Gegenteil zu dir, liebe Belle, hat das kleine Schlammblut die Eigenschaft hübsch zu sein… nun… auch ein Mann wie ich hat seine Bedürfnisse…"

Nein! Nein! Nein! Nicht das!

„Mein Herr, mein Meister?"

„Sie ist dein."

Hermine spürte kaum, wie zwei starke Hände sie packten und sie aufrissen. „Du machst jetzt, was ich dir sage, Granger", krächzte ihre eine heisere Stimme ins Ohr, „wenn du dich wehrst, bist du tot. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Tod. Bitte lass mich tot sein. Bitte nicht das, nicht das…

Er riss sie grob mit sich fort und eh Hermine Zeit hatte an Widerstand zu denken, waren sie bereits apperiert.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, so viele Reviews auf das erste Kapitel freufreufreu. Eigentlich sollte das neue Kapitel schon länger im netz stehen, aber aufgrund akuten Praktikums-Frustes hatte ich einfach keinen Nerv auch nur einen Handschlag zu machen… sorry!_

_Aber jetzt! Tatataaaa! I proudly present: Chapter2!_

_Um vorweg einige Fragen zu beantworten:_

_- Angst habe ich gewählt, weil es einige Kapitel geben wird (gerade in Arbeit!) die sehr sehr düster sind und ich glaube einfach nur Angst angemessen sind. Obwohl ich die Kategorieneinteilung immer sehr sehr schwierig finde. Und Drama, na ja, wer meine Geschichten gelesen hat, der weiß… ich mags traurig, gemein uns… aber ich will ja nichts verraten_

_- Vielleicht nimmt der Titel einiges vorweg, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich wette spätestens bei Kapitel vier werdet ihr arg zweifeln hihi… Hände reib jedenfalls glaub ich nicht, dass einer erraten kann, wie es ausgeht. Könnt es gerne probieren ;-)_

_So und jetzt halt ich endlich die Klappe, Teil zwei der Band-6-Überwindungs-Kur:_

**2. Sklavin**

Er zog sie mit sich. Noch immer hatte er kein Wort gesprochen. Noch immer nicht den Griff seiner Hand an ihrem Arm gelockert. Hätte sie nur ihren Stab gehabt, hätte sie ihn nur nicht im Gefecht verloren, Närrin, elende Närrin. So waren alle Versuche sich zu wehren vergebens. Er hielt sie fest. Er zog sie mit sich. Snape der Mörder, der Verräter.

Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herab.

„Jetzt hör auf zu heulen, Granger." Seine Worte erschienen ihr in der Finsternis kälter, als sie es je gewesen waren.

Was würde er tun? Schlimmer als der Tod, schlimmer als alles.

Irgendwann zog er sie auf einen kleinen, steilen Pfad, der an einem Berg hinauf führte. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie eigentlich waren. Sie sah die Höhle nicht, bevor er sie unsanft hinein stieß. Sie taumelte und fiel auf den Steinfußboden. Er schwang seinen Stab und eine Wand verschloss den Ausgang. Es war nur eine Illusion, Hermine wusste das, eine Illusion, die verhinderte, dass andere den Eingang sahen. Es war der Grund warum sie den Eingang selbst nicht gesehen hatte.

Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um, riss die Maske von seinem Gesicht. Er war blass geworden, die Wangen eingefallener als sonst und der Blick war kalt, so unendlich kalt. Ängstlich rutschte Hermine einige Zentimeter von ihm weg. Aufzustehen vermochte sie nicht. Die Angst fesselte sie.

Ein breites und kaltes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, er schien sich über ihre Angst zu amüsieren.

„Hermine Granger." Snapes Stimme schien für einen Augenblick fast sanft. Doch dann beugte er sich mit spöttischem Gesicht zu ihr herab. „Wie fühlt sich das an, Granger. In der Hand des Mannes, der euren alles geliebten Schulmeister getötet hat? Ich sehe deine Angst…"

Sie konnte die Tränen nicht zurück halten. Wie konnte er nur so grausam sein? Und wie hatte er alle täuschen können? Wie?

„Verdammt, Granger. Wie kann man nur so dumm sein und allein in einer unbewachten Straße herum laufen." Schwungvoll drehte er sich von ihr weg und trat an ihr vorbei tiefer in die Höhle hinein. Sie hörte wie er erneut den Zauberstab schwang und irgendwo flammte ein Feuer auf. Sie blickte sich nicht um, starrte nur auf ihre von Schmutz verschmierten Hände.

„Bitte, Sir. Bitte… töten Sie mich gleich. Tun Sie mir das nicht an."

Seine Hände packten sie mit hartem Griff und rissen sie in die Höhe und herum. Er starrte sie aus seinen schwarzen Augen an. Wut funkelte in ihnen. „Verdammt noch mal, Miss Granger. Was glauben Sie? Dass ich mich für einen Todgeweihten einsetze, nur um ihn dann selbst möglichst schnell zu ermorden."

Hermine zwang sich seinem Blick stand zu halten. „Ich… ich fürchte mich nicht zu sterben, Sir. Ich… ich fürchte andere Dinge… was Sie gesagt haben… dort."

Ein kurzes amüsiertes Grinsen glitt über sein Gesicht. „Dass ich ein Mann mit gewissen Bedürfnissen bin, Miss Granger?"

Nun senkte Hermine doch den Blick.

„Miss Granger, ich sagte: Mann. Ich lasse mich doch nicht mit einem Kind wie Ihnen ein!" Wie er es aussprach, dieses „Kind". So abfällig.

Sie sah wieder in seine Augen. „Was wollen Sie dann von mir? Was? Mich demütigen? Eine Geisel?"

Seine Hände glitten plötzlich von ihren Armen und für einen Moment glaubte Hermine so etwas wie Leben in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.

„Wollen sie eine Dienerin, Sir? Eine Sklavin?"

Er starrte sie an. Dann wandte er sich ruckartig ab. „Sie werden es doch nicht verstehen, Miss Granger." Er stockte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach. „Sie werden mit einer Decke am Feuer vorlieb nehmen müssen, viel kann ich Ihnen nicht bieten. Morgen werden wir weiter sehen, wie ich es Ihnen etwas komfortabler machen kann…" plötzlich drehte er sich erneut zu ihr um. „Und denken sie nicht an Flucht. Es würde Sie das Leben kosten. Glauben Sie mir. Und nun kommen Sie, dass ich Ihnen die wirkliche Höhle zeigen kann." Schnellen Schrittes trat er durch eine Öffnung am anderen Ende der Höhle. Zum ersten Mal hatte Hermine die Möglichkeit sich umzublicken. Die Höhle war kleiner, als sie auf den ersten Anblick angenommen hatte. Laub bedeckte den Boden und Feuchtigkeit glitzerte an den Wänden. Sie schien gänzlich unbewohnt. Grau. Kalt. Nur aus dem Gang in den Snape getreten war, kam Licht, jenes Feuer, dass er mit seinem Stab entzündet hatte. „GRANGER, jetzt kommen Sie endlich!" Snapes stimme drang scharf zu ihr hinaus. Hermine erzitterte. Aus Kälte, aus Furcht.

Was hatte sei für eine Wahl?

Sie konnte nirgends hin. Selbst wenn sie entkam… sie wusste nicht wo sie war. Seine Worte hatten beruhigend klingen sollen. Doch sie vertraute ihm nicht, dem Verräter, dem Mörder.

Langsamen Schrittes trat sie an die Öffnung heran.

Er würde sie schlagen. Sicherlich. Er würde sie vergewaltigen. Brechen. Und dann würde er sie töten. Als sichtbares Zeichen für alle.

Vorsichtig steckte sie ihren Kopf in den Gang.

Er würde sie foltern. Grausam. Er würde ihr seinen Willen aufzwingen und sie würde sich nicht wehren können.

Zitternd trat Hermine ein.

Doch statt der erwarteten kalten Grausamkeit, erblickte sie etwas wie ein warmes Zuhause, auch wenn es improvisiert schien. An der gegenüber liegenden Seite war ein gemauerter Kamin, in dem prasselnd ein Feuer brannte. Mit Magie war ein künstlicher Ausgang für den Rauch geschaffen worden. Vor dem Kamin lagen einige Felle, scheinbar schlief er dort. An der rechten Wand, stand ein altes verschlissenes Sofa, an der linken ein wackeliger Schreibtisch. Über ihm waren einige Regale angebracht in dem sich Bücher und Gefäße mit allerlei Tränkezutaten stapelten.

Direkt neben dem Schreibtisch stand Snape. Er deutet mit einer Hand auf eine weitere Öffnung in der Wand. Sie war dunkel und kalte Luft strömte aus ihr in die Höhle. Dies also soll wohl mein Zuhause sein.

„Dort drin finden sie das Bad, Miss Granger. Es ist nur provisorisch. Schlafen können sie dort vor dem Kamin", er deutete auf den Stapel Felle, „nicht was sie denken: Allein. Es ist der wärmste Ort. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie Kälte gewöhnt sind…"

Was sollte dies? Was spielte er für ein Spiel? Was für eine Grausamkeit erdachte er sich?

„Jetzt starren Sie mich nicht so an, ich kann es wirklich nicht gebrauchen eine kranke Besserwisserin zu in meiner Unterkunft zu haben. Dass Sie überhaupt hier sind, ist schlimm genug…"

„Sie hätten mich ja nicht mitnehmen müssen", erwiderte sie wütend und wunderte sich gleichzeitig selbst darüber woher sie plötzlich diesen Mut nahm.

Er lächelte süffisant. „So nehme ich an, es wäre Ihnen lieber gewesen, SEINE Anhänger hätten ihren Spaß mit Ihnen gehabt, Miss Granger? Und glauben sie mir: Ein Cruciatus ist das geringste, was sie erwartet hätte. Einige von ihnen haben seit längerer Zeit keine Frau mehr zu Gesicht bekommen…"

„…so wie sie?"

Plötzlich brach Snape in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Das würde gut in ihr Bild passen, nicht wahr? Ein Verräter, ein Mörder, warum nicht auch noch jemanden, der einfach kleine, dumme Mädchen vergewaltigt. Verdammt Granger… so dumm können Sie doch gar nicht sei…" Und plötzlich brach seine Stimme und er wandte sich ab. „Sie doch nicht…"

„Sir?"

Er antwortete nicht.

„Sir?"

„Nennen Sie mich nicht Sir. Ich bin nicht Ihr Lehrer."

Sie starrte ihn nur an. Es war ihr nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass sie ihn noch immer so nannte. Was wollte er von ihr? Was sollte das alles werden? Sie fürchtete sich und gleichzeitig schien ihr alles so unwirklich. Wenn er ihr wirklich etwas antun wollte, warum tat er das dann nicht? Worauf wartete er?

Snape setze sich schweigend auf das Sofa und zog eine Decke zu sich heran. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes brannte das Feuer etwas herunter, so dass die Höhle in ein Dämmerlicht getaucht war.

„Sie sollten sich ebenfalls schlafen legen, Miss Granger. Es ist spät." Er legte sich zurück und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Langsamen Schrittes trat sie an den Kamin und setzte sich. Sie zog sich eine Decke um die Schulter, denn sie fror tatsächlich. Doch schlafen? Schlafen konnte sie nicht.

„Fliehen wäre Ihr Tod!" hörte sie Snape im Halbschlaf nuscheln.

Fliehen? Nein. Nicht heute Nacht. Nicht solange sie nicht seinen Stab erbeutet hatte. Sie musste in Erfahrung bringen, wo er ihn verbarg. Sie würde fliehen. Bei Zeiten. Sie würde sich rächen. Sie würde Dumbledore rächen. Sie würde Snape verraten. Sie schuldete ihm nichts!

„Granger, stehen Sie auf!" Seine scharfe Stimme riss sie aus dem Schlaf. Wie spät war es? Wann war sie eingeschlafen?

Benommen richtete sie sich auf. Die Höhle war noch in das gleiche dämmrige Licht getaucht wie in dem Augenblick, als sie eingeschlafen war. Eingeschlafen? Sie hatte tatsächlich geschlafen. Trotz seiner Anwesenheit. Trotz ihrer Angst.

„Hier!" Snape drückte ihr eine Schale mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit in die Hand. „Tee", sagte er wie zur Entschuldigung, „mehr habe ich zurzeit nicht."

Hermine starrte ihn an, dann auf die Schale in ihrer Hand. Noch immer war sie nicht ganz wach und noch immer fragte sie sich, was eigentlich mit ihr geschah.

„Nun trinken Sie schon, Granger. Oder glauben sie etwa, ich wollte sie vergiften?" Snapes Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und in seinen Augen blitzte der Hohn.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. Vorsichtig nahm sie einen Schluck. Der Tee schmeckte bitter und Hermine musste husten davon.

„Er ist nicht besonders gut, nicht wahr?" Und wieder war dort etwas in Snapes Stimme, das sie nicht deuten konnte.

„Was… Sir… Mister Snape… was soll denn jetzt werden? Ich meine…" Ihre Hände zitterten als sie ihn ansah.

Für einen Moment senkte Snape den Blick, dann starrte er sie wieder aus seinen kalten, ausdruckslosen Augen an. „Sie werden wohl zunächst mit meiner Gesellschaft vorlieb nehmen müssen…" Hermine nahm noch einen Schluck Tee, während er sprach. Sie spürte, dass sie zitterte, hoffte, dass es an der Kälte läge und das warne Getränk es ihr austreiben würde. Aber das war es nicht. Sie war noch immer da: Die Angst!

„Glauben Sie mir, dass mir das nicht besonders gefällt, Miss Granger. Aber es muss gehen, bis ich einen Weg gefunden habe sie nach Hogwarts zu bringen ohne die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken, ohne…" Hier stockte er.

„Sie wollen was?" Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee.

Plötzlich setzte Snape sich neben sie auf den Boden und umfasste mit hartem Griff ihre Schultern, zwang sie ihn anzusehen. „Ja, Miss Granger. Ich werde Sie zurück bringe, auch wenn sie mir das nicht glauben. Ich weiß, was sie von mir denken, was alle von mir denken… nein es stört mich nicht. Aber glauben Sie mir, ich habe kein Interesse an ihrem Tod. Ich nicht."

Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht", sagte sie leise. Abscheu und Hass waren die Gefühle, die sie für diesen Mann empfinden sollte, doch statt dessen war dort nur Unverständnis und Verwirrung. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Dieser Mann hatte Dumbledore getötet, seinen Lehrmeister, seinen Beschützer.

Snape lachte auf. „Das war mir klar." Sein lachen war falsch und gekünstelt.

„Sie… Sie", stotterte Hermine, „Warum wollen Sie mich leben lassen? Warum?" Und in einem Anfall von Wut und Verzweiflung stieß sie hervor: „Du… du hast Dumbledore getötet." Sie riss sich aus seinem Griff los und sprang auf. „Du… du Bastard… du hast ihn umgebracht… du…" Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, Tränen der Verzweiflung und der Wut.

Er sah sie an mit seinen ausdruckslosen Augen. „Ja, Miss Granger machen Sie ihrer Wut Luft", langsam stand auch er auf. Hermine wich einige Schritte vor ihm zurück Sie wusste zu was dieser Mann fähig war und schon in diesem Augenblick bereute sie ihren Mut. „Ja, Miss Granger. Ich bin ein Bastard. Widernatürlich von meiner ganzen Art… das hat schon mein Vater festgestellt. Schon als ich ein sehr kleiner Junge war. Warum sollte ich jetzt damit aufhören?" Fast glaubte Hermine so etwas wie Schmerz aus seiner Stimme heraus hören zu können. „Glauben Sie etwa, sie könnten mich damit treffen?" Wie eine Raubkatz umschlich er sie. „Nein, meine liebe Miss Granger. Sie nicht. Sie nicht."

Hermine wich zurück.

„Warum ich Sie nicht töte? Warum?" Mit einem langen Schritt stand er vor ihr und umfasste erneut ihre Schulter. „Miss… Hermine… weil…" Plötzlich ließ er die Arme herab sinken, sein Blick wich ihrem aus. Fast schwerfällig wand er sich von ihr ab. Seine ganze Haltung war gekrümmt, seine Schultern und sein Kopf hingen schwer herab.

„Es gibt einige Regeln, Miss Granger", sagte er leise, „sie werden sich an meine Anweisungen halten, sie werden sich von meinen Büchern nur nehmen, wenn ich es Ihnen erlaube, sie stören mich nicht bei der Benutzung des Bades. Sie haben das Recht vor dem Kamin zu schlafen, wo es warm ist, ich werde mich mit dem Sofa begnügen. Allerdings werde ich mir die Freiheit heraus nehmen mich zu Ihnen zu gesellen, wenn es allzu kalten werden sollte. Das passiert manchmal. Und jetzt denken Sie nicht wieder irgendetwas Falsches von mir… Und das wichtigste, Miss Granger", hier richtete Sie sich kurz auf und warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu, „sie werden diese Höhle nicht verlassen. Zu ihrem eigenen Schutz. Sie werden auch nicht versuchen zu fliehen, denn das wäre ihr Tod. Diese Höhle ist mit einem mächtigen Schutzzauber belegt, der nur mir erlaubt sie zu betreten oder zu verlassen. Es würde sie töten."

„Sie scheuen ja keine Mühen", stieß Hermine in einem plötzlichen Gefühl der Überlegenheit hervor.

Sie hörte sein heiseres Lachen, doch noch immer drehte er sich nicht zu ihr um, noch sah er sie an oder richtete sich auf.

„Es ist nicht mein Werk, der Zauber ist schon älter und von einem mächtigeren Magier gesprochen, als ich es bin."

Hermine hörte nicht den versteckten Schmerz in seiner Stimme, wollte ihn nicht hören.

„Ich sehe", fauchte sie, „Lord Voldemort sorgt für seine Diener."

Sie sah, wie Snape kurz zusammen zuckte.

„Sie täuschen sich, Miss Granger", flüsterte er fast tonlos, sie täuschen sich."

„So?"

„Es war eine anderer, der diesen Zauber gesprochen hat."

„Wer?"

Für einen Moment schwieg Snape, dann sagte er noch leiser als zuvor: „Albus Dumbledore"

_Na, neugierig geworden? Hoffe doch ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

DANKE, DANKE, DANKE! Eure Reviews sind echt toll. Und lieb!

Na ich fürchte das wird sich nach diesem Kapitel ändern. Bevor es einige Erklärungen gibt, müssen Hermine und Snape nämlich noch einiges durchstehen… oder auch nicht… oder… ne ich verrate nichts. Nicht wundern: Die Kapitel sind während absolutem Praktikumsfrust entstanden 

Das nächste Kapitel gibt es pünktlicher in 1 ½ Wochen. Erstmal fahr ich jetzt in den Urlaub ;-)

**3. Voldemort**

„Mein Meister", Snape fiel auf die Knie, er spürte wie er erbebte. Der Blick Voldemorts ruhte auf ihm.

„Severus", seine Stimme war wie immer mehr ein Zischeln, als ein menschlicher Laut, „willkommen! Du bist sehr spät heute."

„Verzeiht mein Meister, mein Gebieter. Ich musste Vorkehrungen treffen für Granger… ihr wisst."

Snape spürte wie sich Voldemorts klauenartige Hand auf seinen Kopf legte, seine Finger sich in Snapes Haar gruben. „Gefällt sie dir, mein Sohn?"

Wie Snape es hasste. Dieses Wort. Dieses „Mein Sohn". Alle hassten es, das wusste er. Seine Art seine Gefolgsleute zu behandeln, als wären sie nichts.

„Sie gefällt mir sehr, mein Meister. Sie…", Snape blickte auf und ließ Voldemort sehen wie er sich genüsslich die Lippen leckte, „sie gefällt mir, Meister."

Voldemort lachte sein zischendes Lachen. Doch genauso schnell, wie er damit begonnen hatte, verstummt er auch wieder. „Severus, du bist mein treuester Diener. Für deine Taten wirst du immer der erste unter den meinen sein."

Snape senkte den Blick. Seit Dumbledores Tod hatte er so oft diese Worte gehört, so oft die Kälte in seiner Seele gespürt.

„Severus, wie lange noch?"

„Was meint ihr mein Meister?"

„Wie lange gedenkst du dich noch mit der Kleinen zu vergnügen. Potter sucht nach ihr und es wäre doch schade, wenn er sie nicht finden würde. Crabbe und Goile berichten mir von ihren Söhnen, dass Potter tobt. Wir wollen ihn doch nicht mehr allzu lange warten lassen."

Snape starrte vor sich hin, einen Augenblick zögerte er bevor er antwortete. Er wusste, dass er sehr genau abwägen musste, was er tat. Er war der erste Todesser. Doch schnell konnte dies wieder anders sein. Wie schnell war es bei Lucius geschehen. Einmal versagt, einmal… Lucius war verdammt in Azkaban zu verrotten. Und Voldemort tat nichts dagegen. Nichts, weil er Lucius nicht mehr schätzte. Wie schnell konnte Snape selbst wieder in der Gunst des Lords sinken. Er war schon lange nicht mehr von Flüchen getroffen worden und er hatte kein Bedürfnis dies zu ändern.

„So lange ihr sie mir lasst, mein Lord. Sie ist widerstandfähiger, als ich erwartet hatte, mein Lord."

„So sollten wir Potter wenigstens ein Zeichen senden, nicht wahr mein Sohn." Voldemort umfasst Snapes Kinn und zwang Snape zu ihm aufzusehen.

„Was meint ihr, mein Lord?"

Voldemort lachte auf. „Severus, Severus… sei nicht so einfallslos… vielleicht ein kleiner Finger, oder die Hand? Was würde Potter wohl dazu sagen, wenn er seine Freundin in Einzelteilen zurück erhält."

„Er wäre wohl nicht begeistert", brachte Snape mühevoll hervor. Arme Hermine.

„Kümmere dich darum Severus und erstatte mir Bericht davon. Es wird mir eine Freunde sein davon zu erfahren und zu sehen, welche Fortschritte du machst, mein Schüler."

Snape senkte erneut den Blick. „Ja, mein Lord. Wie ihr wünscht, mein Lord."

„Erhebe dich und begib dich zu den anderen, du weißt welche Aufgabe ihr heute Nacht noch habt."

„Ja mein Lord."

Das kleine Blonde Mädchen starrte Snape mit großen blauen Augen an. Sie fürchtete sich, das sah er. Aber nicht genug, lange nicht genug. Sie war im oberen Stockwerk versteckt gewesen. Sie hatte nicht gesehen, wie ihre Eltern getötet wurden. Nicht die Schreie gehört, als der Cruciatus ihre Körper zerriss.

Sanft strich der dem Mädchen durchs Haar. „Ich bringe dich zu Mummy und Daddy, ja." Seine Stimme war sanft und seidig. Die Kleine starrte ihn nur an, als er seinen Stab auf sie richtete. Seine Hand strich zärtlich über ihre Wange. „Avada Kedavra", sprach er leise und wandte den Blick ab, als das Mädchen von dem Fluch getroffen zusammen sackte. Wenigsten war es schnell gegangen. Es hatte sie nicht geschmerzt, sie hatte nichts gespürt. Keinen Schmerz. Sie war schnell gestorben, so wie Dumbeldore.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo! Da ihr so gebettelt habt und ich gerade frisch erholt aus dem Urlaub komme, will ich mal nicht so sein: Hier das neue Kapitel. Ich weiß ihr werdet mich dafür hassen, aber es ging nicht anders …

Das nächste Kapitel wird noch mal böse und dann noch eins und dann… na mehr wird ich nicht verraten, nur soviel: ihr liegt mit euren Vermutungen nicht allzu weit daneben. Aber so einfach wird das nicht. Arme Hermine!

Hab mich wie immer riesig über eure Reviews gefreut und nach diesem Kapitel würd ich mich fast noch mehr freuen… bitte schlagt mich nicht bibber

Gruß Esta

**4. Zeichen**

Hermine lag zusammengerollt auf den Fellen vor dem Kamin. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch schlafen konnte sie nicht. Er hatte eine magische Fessel um ihr Fußgelenk gelegt, so dass sie sich kaum bewegen konnte. Snape hatte scheinbar gefürchtet, dass sie fliehen würde, sobald er sie alleine ließ. Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum Hermine nicht schlief. Es war die Kälte, dich sich trotz des Feuers in der Höhle ausbreitete und die Unruhe, die sie ergriffen hatte, seit Snape gegangen war. Sie hatten drei Tage zusammen in dieser Höhle gelebt. Er hatte die meiste Zeit über irgendwelchen Aufzeichnungen gesessen. Ihr hatte er ein Buch gegeben. Ein sehr seltenes Tränkebuch, sie erkannte dies sofort am Einband. Sie hatte es nur einmal bei Florish und Botts gesehen und dann nicht gekauft. Es war einfach zu teuer gewesen.

Zunächst hatte sich Hermine geweigert darin zu lesen, hatte einfach vor sich hingestarrt. Aber dann war die Neugier größer gewesen und sie hatte das Buch aufgeschlagen. Snape hatte sie angegrinst, als er es sah. Ja sie war eine Besserwisserin, ein Bücherwurm Aber sie war zumindest kein Mörder, kein Verräter. Drei Tage waren vergangen. Es war ein schwieriger Stoff, doch bis auf ein paar Seiten, hatte sie bereits alles gelesen. Gegessen hatte sie kaum, so wie Snape selbst. Es war nicht viel da und fast kam es Hermine vor, als gebe Snape ihr den größeren Anteil.

Dann hatte er plötzlich fortgemusst, hatte sie festgebunden und war dann aus der Höhle gestürmt. Hermine hatte versucht die Fesseln zu lösen, doch ohne Zauberstab vermochte sie nichts dagegen auszurichten. Schließlich hatte sie erschöpft aufgegeben und sich zusammen gerollt. Um zu warten. Zu warten, was mit ihr geschehen würde.

„Granger, steh auf!" Ein Fußtritt traf sie in die Seite, dann wurde sie in die Höhe gerissen. Entsetzt starrte sie Snape an. Seine Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, seine schwarzen Augen waren finsterer als sonst.

„Ich rede mit dir, Granger."

„Ja", fauchte Hermine zurück und fasst sich an die schmerzende Seite.

„Tut es weh, Granger?" Der Hass in seiner Stimme ließ sie zurück schrecken.

„Was?", stöhnte sie entsetzt, als er seinen Stab zog und auf sie deutete.

„Angst, Granger?"

Hermine nickte, obwohl sie es nicht wollte.

„Das ist gut. Mein Lord hat mir nämlich einen Auftrag erteilt. Es ist an der Zeit Potter ein kleines Zeichen zukommen zu lassen… Crucio!"

Hermines Knie sackten weg und eine Flamme begann in ihr zu brennen, dort wo ihr Magen saß. Eine Flamme, die sich langsam ausbreitete, ihr Herz umfasst, ihre Glieder verzehrte, langsam ganz langsam in ihr Hirn vordrang. Sie spürte, wie Blut aus ihrem Mund sickerte. Erst dann ließ er von ihr ab.

Hermine stöhnte gequält auf. „Bitte", flüsterte sie heiser, „bitte…"

„Bitte was?"

Snape packte sie am Kragen und riss sie vom Boden auf. Nur sein harter Griff hielt sie davon ab erneut zusammen zu sacken. „Wenn du mich bitten solltest dich zu töten, Granger. Vergiss es!"

Seine Faust traf sie hart im Gesicht, doch mit seiner anderen Hand ließ er sie nicht los, so dass sie nur ein paar Mal hin und her pendelte, aber nicht fiel. Dann schlug er erneut zu und stieß sie zu Boden.

Sie brachte nicht mehr als ein Wimmern hervor, als er ihre Kleider zerriss.

„Kein schöner Anblick, Granger, gar kein schöner Anblick. Was wird Potter wohl dazusagen? Hm?"

Hermine schluchzte auf. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, was nun kam. Wollte es nicht wissen.

Doch statt, dass er ihre Kleider weiter von ihr riss, entfernte er sich von ihr. Dann blitzte es kurz auf. Hermines Kopf schmerzte.

„Hübsches Foto", stieß Snape hervor. Dann hörte Hermine, wie er seinen Schreibtischstuhl zurück zog und sich setzte. Sie würdigte er keines Blickes.

Hermine wollte nicht schlafen, wollte nicht einmal die Augen schließen, aber sie spürte, wie sie immer mehr wegdämmerte, langsam der Wirklichkeit entglitt. Wie die Schmerzen weniger wurden und eine wohlige Schwärze sie umfing.

Langsam legte Snape den Füller beiseite. Potter kannte diese Handschrift. Potter würde wissen in wessen Händen sich Hermine befand. Er würde toben, er würde verzweifeln, aber er würde dafür noch härter kämpfen. Er würde vernichten, wozu er geboren worden war.

Snape rollte das Bild und die Nachricht zusammen. Später würde er sie zu Voldemort bringen und von dort würde eine Eule sie zu Potter trage.

Langsam stand er von seinem Schreibtisch auf und ging zu Hermine. Sie lag bewusst los dort, wo er sie zurück gelassen hatte. Blut klebte an ihrem zierlichen Körper. Vorsichtig berührte er ihre Wange. Sie war kalt. Er musste sie wärmen, wollte er nicht riskieren, dass sie gleich starb. Er nahm sie hoch und trug sie näher ans Feuer, dann sprach er einen einfachen Reinigungsspruch auf ihre Wunden. So würden sie sich wenigstens nicht entzünden. Dann deckte er eine Decke über sie. Sie würde lange schlafen. Länger, als er brauchte um zurück zu kommen. Es bestand keine Notwendigkeit sie dieses Mal festzubinden.

Langsam erhob er sich, griff nach der Nachricht und ging zum Höhlenausgang. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, bald würde es dämmern und vor dem Morgen musste er zurück sein.

Leise verließ er die Höhle.

Snape hatte Hermine noch nicht lange verlassen, als diese blinzelnd ihre Augen öffnete


	5. Chapter 5

So hier kommt mal wieder etwas spät das nächste Kapitel. Wollte eigentlich schon früher hoch laden, aber wie das immer so ist, kommt ständig irgendwas dazwischen. Dafür werde ich mir Mühe geben übermorgen das nächste Kapitel ins Netz zu stellen…

Danke für eure so zahlreichen Reviews. Ob Hermine fliehen wird? Das erfahrt ihr jetzt!

Moment Mal, wer hat eigentlich behauptet Snape schlägt Hermine, um sie zu retten… vielleicht ist er ja doch der miese und hinterhältige Kerl für den ihn keiner halten will ;-) Wir werden sehen… Hände reib… keiner weiß es außer mir… kicher

Ja, das Rating ist beabsichtigt. Ja, da kommt später noch was Angemessenes! Gaaaaaaanz sicher. Schreib nämlich gerade daran.

So jetzt aber genug gefasel. Hier das nächste und wieder viel zu kurze Kapitel. Freu mich wie immer über eure Kommentare.

**5. Flucht**

Mühevoll stemmte sie sich in die Höhe und wischte sich mit einer kurzen Handbewegung die gröbsten Spuren von Blut aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Beine zitterten, jeder Muskel schmerzte und nur schwer konnte sie aufrecht stehen.

Er war fort. Er war gegangen. Das Monster. Der Verräter. Alle hatte er betrogen. Dumbledore. Sie.

Snape hatte geschworen, dass er ihr nichts tun wollte, dass er sie beschützen wollte vor den anderen. Und dann? Er hatte es geschworen und fast war sie bereit gewesen ihm zu glauben. Ihr Herz war so schwach, so schnell von Mitleid bewegt. Ja, er hatte etwas in ihr bewegt in den drei Tagen in denen er so verloren an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte. Sie war bereit gewesen ihm zu glauben, zumindest ein wenig. Aber er hatte sie verraten, wie er jeden in seiner Nähe verraten hatte. Jeden außer Voldemort und seine Anhänger.

Was würde Harry sagen? Was würde Harry tun? Er würde Snapes Handschrift auf dem Brief erkennen. Er würde… er würde toben und er würde unnötige Risiken eingehen. Und DAS musste sie verhindern. Sie musste hier fort. Sie musste fliehen. Es ging ihr nicht um sie selbst. Es ging ihr um ihre Freunde, ihre Eltern, um die Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, die sich sorgten.

Verzweifelt riss sie die Schubladen aus Snapes Schreibtisch und kippte den Inhalt auf den Fußboden. Irgendwo musste er sein. Irgendwo musste ihr Stab versteckt sein. Irgendwo. Sie riss die Kissen vom Sofa. Irgendwo. Ihre Muskeln schmerzten bei jeder Bewegung. Übelkeit drohte sie niederzuwerfen.

Verzweifelt heulte sie auf. Sie fand ihn nicht. Sie brauchte ihn. Ohne ihren Zauberstab war sie hilflos. Aber was blieb ihr anderes als zu fliehen. Jetzt zu fliehen, wo er es nicht erwartete. Snape würde sie töten. Eines Tages würde er das tun, was Voldemort von ihm verlangte. Ein Cruciatus und einige Schläge… das war nichts gegen das, was sie noch erwartete.

Sie musste versuchen die Barriere zu durchbrechen, von der Snape gesprochen hatte. Wenn das nicht auch wieder eine seiner Lügen war.

Langsam verließ sie die Höhle und schlich zum Ausgang. Das Gehen fiel ihr schwer. Stechende Schmerzen bohrten sich in ihre Seite. Aber schlimmer als das waren die Kopfschmerzen. Dort wo er sie getroffen hatte. Mit seiner Faust. Sie wagte nicht die Stelle zu berühren, denn sie wusste, dass sie dann vor Schmerzen aufschreien würde.

So schnell es ihr müder Körper zuließ bewegte sich Hermine auf den Ausgang zu. Es war Nacht, doch sie konnte den vollen, runden Mond durch den Ausgang in die Höhle scheinen sehen. Aber so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, ihre Bewegungen wurden immer langsamer. Hermine drängte dagegen an, doch um so mehr sie sich in Richtung Ausgang bewegte, desto stärker zog es an ihr.

Angst ergriff sie und gleichzeitig die Hoffnung, dass diese Barriere tatsächlich von Dumbledore war. Dumbledore würde nichts Tödliches erschaffen, nichts Böses. Dumbledore…

Ein stechender Schmerz schoss in ihre Brust, etwas schien mit kalter Kralle nach ihrem Herzen zu greifen. Zuerst glaubte Hermine es seien nur die Nachwirkungen des Fluches, den Snape auf sie gesprochen hatte. Doch dann sah sie den feinen weißen Nebel, der sie umschloss und den Strom ihrer eigenen Lebensenergie, der ihren Körper verließ, um sich mit dem Nebel zu vereinen. Ihre Seele drohte sie zu verlassen.

Hermine schrie auf. Jemand hatte tatsächlich etwas Tödliches geschaffen. Tödlich für denjenigen, der trotz aller Warnungen nicht umdrehte. Sie hatte noch die Chance umzukehren. Aber sie konnte nicht. Was machte es für einen Unterschied hier zu sterben oder durch Snapes Hand?

Ihre Schritte drängten sie weiter vorwärts, den Schmerz ignorierend, der sich von ihrer Brust aus langsam in ihrem ganzen Körper verteilte. Sie durfte nicht aufgeben, noch nicht. Wenn es ihr nur gelang die Barriere zu durchdringen.

Der Mond war grau geworden. Der Nebel bildete langsam auch eine sichtbare Grenze. Der Nebel ihrer Seele.

Hermines Knie gaben nach, doch sie nicht auf. Auf allen vieren kroch sie weiter. Der Schmerz drohte ihre Glieder zu lähmen und ihre Hände und Füße wurden taub. So fing es an. Das Sterben.

Noch ein paar Bewegungen, noch ein winziger Rest…

Hermine sackte zu Boden. Verzweifelt drehte sie sich auf den Rücken, um noch wenigstens einen Blick auf die Sterne, auf den Mond zu erhaschen. Einen Blick auf die Freiheit. Doch sie sah nichts, als den großen schwarzen Schatten vor dem Eingang.

Hermine schloss die Augen. Es schmerzte nicht mehr. Plötzlich war es ganz leicht. Die Angst war fort. Jemand lachte, neckte sie. Harry. Ron. Hermine lachte auf. Hätte sie gewusst, dass es so einfach war, so schön. Das Sterben.

„Nein!"

Der Aufschrei drang nur aus der Ferne zu ihr und kaum nahm sie war, dass jemand sie berührte. Sie spürte nicht, wie das Reißen und Zerren an ihrer Seele nachließ. Dafür war sie schon zu tief gesunken. In die Finsternis.

Sie spürte nicht mehr, dass sie jemand hoch hob und langsam zurück in die Höhle trug und vor das warme Feuer legte. Sie spürte nicht die Hände, die langsam über ihr Gesicht glitten, zärtlich durch ihre Haare fuhren. Zitterten. Und sie hörte nicht die warme und sanfte Stimme, die zur ihr sprach. Warm und verzweifelt. „Verzeih mir… Hermine… verzeih."


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo ihr Lieben,

hier nun das nächste Kapitel. Wieder etwas kurz, aber es folgen noch Längere (sind gerade in Arbeit!). Leider werde ich in nächster Zeit noch seltener hochladen können, da ich mal wieder ein Praktikum mache und in dem Zimmer, das ich gemietet habe, leider kein Internetanschluss existiert. Das nächste Kapitel gibt es vermutlich am 26. oder 27. November.

Danke noch vielmals für eure Reviews. Hab mich voll gefreut und freu mich natürlich auch dieses Mal ;-)

**6. Schlaf**

Sie schlief. Schon seit Stunden. Ihr Puls war schwach und unregelmäßig, das Gesicht blass. Nur ihre Wangen waren vom Fieber unnatürlich gerötet. Er hatte nichts tun können, als zu warten. Wäre eine Medi-Hexe hier gewesen, ein Heiler, oder hätte er wenigstens die nötigen Zutaten für einen Trank dagehabt. Er hätte dem Mädchen helfen können. Aber so war er hilflos. Der Zauber, der sein Versteck schützte war stark und mächtig und Hermine hatte zu sehr versucht ihn zu durchdringen. Es hatte ihr die Kraft geraubt. Und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, außer da zu sein und zu warten. Ihr etwas gegen das Fieber zu geben und frisches Wasser, um den Flüssigkeitsverlust auszugleichen. Was hätte er gegeben für ein stärkeres Mittel…

Zögernd setzte er sich neben die schlafende Gestalt, dann nahm er ihre Hand und fasste suchend nach ihren Puls. Keine Veränderung. Unregelmäßig. Schwach. Wenn nicht bald eine Besserung eintrat, würde sie sterben. Und er war schuld.

Snape blickte auf Hermine herab. Wie hatte er es soweit kommen lassen können. Ja, er hatte sie retten wollen. Aber wieder war er ein zu großes Risiko eingegangen. Er hatte versagt. Nur eine einzige Aufgabe war ihm in seinem Leben geblieben. Und das erste Mal, dass es darauf ankam, versagte er.

Snape beugte sich vorsichtig herab, um auf ihren Atem zu hören. Wenigstens der war inzwischen ruhig und gleichmäßig. Wenn sie doch wenigstens erwachen würde. Wenn er ihr doch wenigstens erklären könnte.

Bedächtig tauchte er einen Lappen in die Schale mit Kräutersud. Er hatte ihn vor kurzem aufgesetzt. Er würde die Wunden reinigen und ihr Gesicht kühlen. Wenn doch nur das Fieber endlich sinken würde. Zaghaft strich er ihr mit dem angefeuchteten Lappen über das Gesicht. Sie zeigte keine Regung. Seine Finger nestelten nervös an einer Haarsträhne, seine Hand glitt ihr durchs Haar.

„Hermine", sagte er leise.

Es war so lange her, dass er eine zärtlich Regung für einen Menschen empfunden hatte. Hermine Granger war in Hogwarts eine Belastung gewesen. Jemand der sich ständig meldete, alles wusste oder zu wissen glaubte. Er hatte Hermine nicht gemocht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie Snape zu sehr an seine eigene Schulzeit erinnerte. Er war genauso ein Bücherwurm gewesen wie Granger, genauso eifrig und besessen sich Wissen anzueignen. Und gleichzeitig war er so anders als Kind. So einsam. Hermine Granger hatte Freunde, wahre Freunde, die ihr stets zur Seite standen. Er, Severus Snape, war immer einsam gewesen.

Doch plötzlich war alles so anders, wie sie dort lag. So hilflos, so einsam. Er fühlte sich ihr plötzlich so nah. Und er fühlte sich schuldig. Es sollte nicht so sein. Sie sollte nicht hier sein.

Wieder strich er ihr durchs Haar. Die letzten Tage hatten erneut so viel verändert. Plötzlich war da ein Mensch, plötzlich war die Stille fort. Und er hatte sie nicht einmal vermisst. Dabei hatte er immer gedacht, dass er sich dann am besten fühlte, wenn er alleine war. Doch jetzt wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass sie wieder da sitzen würde. Mit ihrem bohrenden, fragenden Blick. Fragen, die sie nicht aussprach. Er vermisste das leise Rascheln, wenn sie die Blätter des Buches zwischen ihren Fingern bewegte. Die Stille erinnerte ihn daran, dass es seine Schuld war, seine eigene Nachlässigkeit.

Snape seufzte auf. Er wusste, dass er diese Gedanken nicht denken sollte, dass er sich nicht die geringsten Sorgen machen durfte. Was interessierte ihn dieses Mädchen? Er durfte seine Mauern nicht fallen lassen. Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Egal, was geschah. Er hatte es geschworen.

Noch einmal berührte er ihre Wange, dann zog er seine Hand zurück und stand auf. Er musste abwarten.

Alles war blass, wie im Nebel. So fern. Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht länger lebte. Doch tot war sie auch nicht. Sie befand sich irgendwo dazwischen, an der Grenze. Ein Teil ihrer Seele drängte dem offenen Tor entgegen, bat sie ihr zu folgen und endlich den Schmerz hinter sich zu lassen. Aber sie konnte nicht. Irgendwo dort im Nebel, irgendwo war Harry und er brauchte sie. Irgendwo dort in der Finsternis war Ron, Ron, der sehnsüchtig auf sie wartete. Ginny, ihr Eltern, Molly… Sie konnte doch nicht einfach gehen.

Ihre Seele streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, flehte sie an doch endlich zu kommen. Endlich ins Licht zu gehen. Aber sie konnte nicht.

Und manchmal war dort im Nebel diese Stimme, ganz sanft. Sie sprach ihren Namen. Und dann die Hand, die ihr Gesicht berührte. Oder zumindest glaubte sie, dass es ihr Gesicht war. Wasser, das an ihre Lippen gesetzt wurde. Manchmal war dort im Nebel ein Mensch. Und er hielt sie davon ab zu gehen. Ließ sie zögern. Wer war er? War sie gerettet?

Irgendwo dort im Nebel gab es etwas, etwas, das nach ihr rief. Irgendwo dort im Nebel war das Leben.

Sie konnte nicht gehen. Noch nicht.


	7. Chapter 7

_Endlich! Ich habe wieder Internet für meinen Rechner! Und Zeit neue Kapitel ins Netz zu stellen: Die Geschichte ist tatsächlich angewachsen. Es folgen noch zwei kürzere Kapitel und dann gibt es längeren Lesestoff… sehr schön lange Kapitel. Habe mich wahnsinnig über die vielen Reviews gefreut. Danke an alle. _

**7. Du!**

Sie blinzelte zögernde. Das Licht brannte in ihren Augen. Ihr Körper schmerzte und schon die geringste Bewegung ließ sie aufstöhnen.

„Hier", eine Schale mit übel riechender Flüssigkeit wurde an ihre Lippen gesetzt, „trink das."

Hermine wandte den Kopf ab und wimmerte auf vor Schmerz. Sie wollte das nicht trinken. Er sollte sie in Ruhe lassen. Er sollte gehen. Sie wollte wieder zurück in die Dämmerung. In den Nebel. Dort, wo es still war. Dort, wo er sanft war.

Gewaltsam zwang er sie die Lippen zu öffnen und flößte ihr die Flüssigkeit ein. Sie hustete. Wollte nicht schlucken. Tat es dann doch. Bitter rann es ihr die Kehle hinab.

„Warum nicht gleich so."

Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter.

Es war noch nicht vorbei. Er war noch hier. Snape war noch hier. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft. Sie hatte versagt.

„Schlaf jetzt." Und plötzlich war da wieder dieser andere Mensch, der mit der sanften Stimme. Der Mann, der die ganze Zeit an ihrer Seite gesessen hatte. Snape? Snape war das gewesen?

Hermine spürte wie die Müdigkeit sie umfing. Es war der Trank, den er ihr eingeflößt hatte. Er nahm den Schmerz, machte sie aber auch furchtbar benommen.

Sie spürte, dass sie erneut wegdämmerte. Nebel. Dunkelheit. Friede.

Schweigend betrachte Snape das schlafende Geschöpf. Ihre Gesichtszüge hatten sich wieder entspannt. Der Trank zeigte seine Wirkung. Bald würde sie erwachen, ohne Schmerzen, würde zu vollem Bewusstsein gelangen. Und dann würde sie ihn anklagen, mit ihren Worten, ihren Blicken. Wie sollte er erklären?

Wollte er es erklären? Nein… Nein… Es ging sie nichts an. Es ging niemanden etwas an. Er durfte nicht Vertrauen. Wer vertraute, zahlte einen großen Preis. Wie Severus Snape. Wie Albus Dumbledore.

Als Hermine erwachte war sie allein. Der Schmerz war verschwunden, vorsichtig bewegte Hermine ihre Finger. Kein Schmerz. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand. Sie fühlte sich noch immer etwas taub an. Aber kein Schmerz. Behutsam richtete sie sich auf. Ihr Kopf dröhnte nicht mehr, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich benommen. Müde. Wie lange hatte sie schon geschlafen?

Hermines Blick glitt durch die Höhle. Nichts hatte sich verändert, es war als wäre das alles nicht geschehen. Die Schläge, der Schmerz, ihr Fluchtversuch…

Aber trotzdem wusste Hermine, dass es wahr war. Sie spürte es in ihrem Innern. Etwas war verändert. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass sie den Tod erblickt hatte, dass sie die Grenze berührt hatte. Vielleicht…

Es war alles so seltsam… so fremd… Das Leben schien ihr so anders.

Hermine richtete sich weiter auf. Vielleicht sollte sie aufstehen?

„Das würde ich nicht tun."

Die scharfe Stimme ließ Hermine zusammen zucken. Snape! Snape war hier. Lässig lehnte er am Eingang der Höhle, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Ich fürchte Sie werden die nächsten Tage nicht aufstehen können, Miss Granger", langsam trat Snape in die Höhle ein, „ihre Muskeln werden etwas brauchen bis sie sich erholt haben."

Hermine öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch bevor sie einen Ton hervor brachte, hatte sie bereits vergessen, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte.

Snape stand nun direkt vor ihr, dann kniete er sie hin und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Hermine zuckte zusammen, sie wollte nicht, dass er sie berührte.

Snape lachte auf. „Glauben Sie tatsächlich, Miss Granger, ich pflege Sie hier Tag und Nacht, um Ihnen dann gleich wieder etwas an zu tun? Seien Sie nicht albern, Granger. Wenn Sie sich jetzt nicht so anstellen würden, würde ich gerne ihren Puls kontrollieren."

„Warum?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Bei Merlin… als Sie noch nicht bei Bewusstsein waren, waren Sie weniger anstrengend."

„Warum?"

„Ich möchte mich nur vergewissern, dass ihr Körper wieder normal funktioniert…"

„NEIN!"

Snape zuckte zurück.

Hermine spürte wie die Gefühle sie übermannten. Er war ein Mörder. Er hatte sie alle verraten. Snape… Snape hatte sie verletzt.

„DAS IST ES NICHT, WAS ICH MEINE!"

„Ich…" Dieses Mal war es Snape, der sie anstarrte. Hermine hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen, so verwirrt.

„WARUM HAST DU DAS GEMACHT? WARUM?" Hermine spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen traten, das Weinen begann sie zu schütteln und raubte ihr die Kraft ihn weiter anzuschreien. „Warum hast du mich nicht einfach sterben lassen? Ich… Es ist nicht fair… Ich habe Ihnen immer vertraut… immer… ich war bereit Ihnen wieder zu glauben… zu glauben, dass… Ich hasse dich… ich hasse…"

Hermine ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

Snape starrte sie an. Hermine starrte zurück. Sie würde seinem Blick nicht ausweichen, auch wenn sein Bild in den Tränen zu schwimmen begann. Snapes tiefschwarzen Augen blitzten verdächtig und dann senkte er den Blick. Fast schien es Hermine, als habe sie ihn verletzt.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er leise und erhob sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Er wandte sich ab und ging langsam zum Sofa. „Es ist spät Miss Granger, sie sind zu einer ungünstigen Stunde aufgewacht… Gute Nacht."

Snape legte sich auf das Sofa und zog eine alte leicht zerlöcherte Decke über sich. „Gute Nacht", sagte er noch einmal.

Hermine sah ihn lange an. Sie wusste nicht, ob er tatsächlich schlief, oder sich nur schlafend stellte, um sich nicht ihren Blicken aussetzen zu müssen. Lange lag Hermine wach, starrte abwechselnd auf Snape und ins Feuer. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Wie es weiter gehen sollte. Als sie geschlafen hatte, war er zärtlich gewesen, sanft… so fremd. Aber jetzt, jetzt war er genauso kalt, wie zuvor. Und Hermine fürchtete sich. Wann würde er sie töten? Was würde vorher mit ihr geschehen? Was…?

Irgendwann war Hermine eingeschlafen und Snape hatte sich wieder erhoben. Ohne, dass Hermine es bemerkte, holte er etwas aus seinem Schreibtisch. Seinen Schatz. Seine einzige Freude. Hermine hätte es nicht verstanden…


	8. Chapter 8

„_Mein Schatzzzzzzzzzz", gedankenverloren drehte Snape den winzigen goldenen Ring zwischen den Fingern. „Er ist meeeeeiiiiiin! Mein Schatzzzzzzzzzz."_

_Wenig später saß er mit einem fetten, glitschigen Fisch vor sich auf dem Fußboden. Gierig leckte er sich die Lippen… dann schlug er den Kopf des Fisches immer wieder auf den Boden: „Und auf den Tisch kommt heut´ ein Fisch…. so saftig süüüüüüüüüüüßßßßßßßß!"_

HAHAHA! NEIN! SNAPE HAT KEINEN GOLDENEN RING! ER IST NICHT GOLLUM!

Obwohl ich die Vorstellung von Snape mit dem Fisch echt lustig finde glucks Ob er da auch reinbeißen würde… ich meine in den rohen Fisch? IGITT!

DANKE! Für die vielen lieben Reviews. Ich würde euch gerne allen einmal persönlich schreiben, aber ich stecke gerade voll in der Vorbereitung meiner ersten Uni-Abschlussprüfung und da hab ich kaum Zeit. Aber ich hol es nach, wenn ich fertig bin. Versprochen! Und weil ich so wenig Zeit hab und ständig das hochladen vergesse: Dieses Mal zwei Kapitel! Als Entschädigung für das ständige lange Warten.

Gruß an alle

Esta

**8. Dumbledores Porträt**

„Severus, Severus…", die Stimme war sanft und freundlich wie immer.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, ich…", Snapes Hände ballten sich zu Faust, „weißt du eigentlich, was du mir angetan hast… weißt du…"

Der alte Mann sah Snape über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an, seine Augen funkelten, wie eh und je. Und zum tausendsten Mal fragte Snape sich, warum es nur ein Porträt war, ein dummes Bild.

„Weißt du, was du verlangt hast, Albus? Weißt du das?" Snapes Hände krallten sich um den Bilderrahmen. Er warf Hermine einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Sie schlief noch immer fest.

„Severus, du machst deine Aufgabe sehr gut. Sehr gut. Miss Granger wird damit klar kommen. Sie wird es verstehen."

„Wie soll sie das verstehen. Für sie bin ich nichts weiter als ein Monster, der alles vernichtet, was ihm in den Weg kommt... ich… Albus, ich komm damit nicht klar. Du weißt, dass ich nie zimperlich war. Dass ich alles getan habe, was du je von mir verlangt hast, aber… ich kann nicht mehr… es frisst mich auf…"

Wieder lächelte das Porträt. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir diese Aufgabe geben musste. Aber ohne dich kann Harry es nicht schaffen. Gib ihm nur noch ein wenig Zeit. Er wird seine Aufgabe vollenden… und dann bist du frei, Severus."

„Ich werde niemals frei sein. Niemals."

„Du weißt, dass ich Vorkehrungen getroffen habe…"

„Du verstehst nicht, Albus. Ich werde nie frei sein… von dieser Schuld…"

Snape schloss die Augen. Vielleicht hätte er geweint, wäre er ein anderer Mann gewesen. Aber Snape weinte nie. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben diese Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Severus…"

Snape sah nicht mehr auf. Schweigend stellte er das Bild auf den Tisch vor sich.

„Severus, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern…"

„DUMBLEDORE!"

Erschrocken sprang Snape von seinem Sofa auf und starrte Hermine an. Seit wann war sie wach? Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben es zu verbergen, er war so sicher gewesen, dass sie schlief.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" flüsterte Hermine. „Was macht dieses Bild hier? Was…?" Mit großen Augen starrte sie von Snape auf das Bild und wieder zurück.

Snape sah sie an. Sein Blick hatte sich verfinstert. Seine Lippen bebten, seine Hände krallten sich ineinander, als versuche er sich selbst festzuhalten.

„Was? Ich versteh das alles nicht…"

„ES GEHT DICH NICHTS AN, GRANGER! ES GEHT DICH NICHTS AN!" Snape drehte sich mit wirbelnden Roben um, schmiss dabei das Bild um, und stürmte aus der Höhle. „NICHTS! GAR NICHTS!" schrie er.

Mühevoll war Hermine aufgestanden, war mit wackeligen Schritten zum Sofa gegangen und hatte den Bilderrahmen umfasst. Vorsichtig berührten ihre Finger das Bild, während sie sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

Das Porträt lachte leise.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" flüsterte Hermine.

Dumbledore sah sie an. „Ich bin Dumbledores letztes Geschenk an euren alten Professor Snape."

Hermin senkte den Blick. „Er hat Sie getötet, Sir." Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass das Porträt das sicher noch nicht wusste.

Wieder lachte er leise. „Ich weiß."

Hermine starrte das Bild an. „Aber…"

Dumbledores Blick wurde wieder ernst, nur seine Lippen umspielte dieses feines Lächeln, das Hermine einen Stich direkt ins Herz versetzte. So lange hatte sie dieses Lächeln nicht mehr gesehen. „Miss Granger, es ist oft nicht so einfach, wie es erscheint. Ich weiß, dass Harry Ihnen alles erzählt hat… und ich kann nur ahnen, wie schwer es für Sie alle war. Aber glauben Sie mir: Manche Dinge sind nicht so einfach zu erklären."

„Warum Snape? Warum habe Sie… hat Professor Dumbledore Snape dieses Bild gegeben?"

„Das fragen Sie ihn am besten selbst."

„Er wird es mir nicht beantworten."

„Er wird."

„Er hat mich geschlagen."

„Es ist ihm schwer gefallen."

„Ich wäre fast gestorben."

„Sie hätten auf seine Warnung hören sollen. Die Barriere ist wirklich ein Meisterwerk der Zauberei, bei dessen Erschaffung Albus Dumbledore große Mühe hatte."

„Snape hat Harry ein Bild von mir geschickt, Harry wird verzweifeln, er wird unvorsichtig…"

„Severus weiß, was er tut. Und Harry ist nicht mehr so leicht zu täuschen."

„Ich will es doch nur verstehen", flüsterte Hermine, „ich will doch einfach nur wissen, warum ich hier bin…"

„Sie werden es wissen, wenn die Zeit reif ist, Miss Granger. Sie werden, wenn Severus bereit dazu ist."

Eine winzige Träne lief Hermines Wange herab. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, das Portrait habe Recht.

„Sicherlich würde der alte Schulmeister Ihnen jetzt einen Zitronenbonbon anbieten, Granger, wenn er könnte…"

Hermine zuckte zusammen und starrte zum Eingang. Snape stand dort, das Gesicht von Hass verzerrt.

„Sicherlich hat der alte Narr Ihnen erzählt, es gebe etwas, dass sie wissen müssten. Dass sie mich nur fragen müssten…" Snape schlich mit bedächtigen, katzengleichen Schritten in den Raum.

Hermine berührte mit zitternden Händen das Porträt. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" flüsterte sie wieder.

Snape riss das Bild an sich. „Nichts", fauchte er. Damit schmiss er das Bild zurück in die Schreibtischschublade, aus der er es genommen hatte. „Sicherlich hat der Alte wieder angefangen seine kleinen Intrigen zu spinnen. Aber da ist nichts, Granger. Nichts."

Snape starrte Hermine mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. Noch immer waren seine Gesichtszüge verzerrt. Sie entspannten sich nur langsam. „Und wagen Sie es ja nicht, dieses Bild auch nur einmal an sich zu nehmen… Glauben Sie mir, Granger, ich kann auch noch ganz andere Dinge mit Ihnen tun."

Hermine wich unwillkürlich vor ihm zurück.

Snapes Augenbraue zog sich nach oben und ein sarkastisches Lächeln breitete sich um seinen Mund aus. „Und jetzt würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn Sie auf ihr eigenes Lager zurückkehren würden."

**9. Horcruxes**

Hermine sah nicht von ihrem Buch auf, als Snape die Höhle betrat. Fünf Tage waren vergangen, seit jenem Vorfall mit dem Bild. Snape hatte seitdem nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Er hatte ihr wortlos ein paar Bücher gegeben, die, wie Hermine an der Signatur erkennen konnte, aus der Bücherei der Malfoys stammten. Auch das Essen hatte er ihr hingestellt ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Eine dünne Suppe, die kaum sättigte. Anfangs hatte Hermine ihn beobachtet, aber dann hatte sie sich entschlossen ihn zu ignorieren. Er hatte es ja nicht anders gewollt.

Ein leises Stöhnen drang an Hermines Ohr, als Snape sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

Er war die letzten Tage immer wieder fort gegangen und hatte nur wenig Zeit in der Höhle verbracht.

„Granger", seine Stimme ließ Hermine zusammen zucken.

Sie weigerte sich darauf zu reagieren.

„Granger verdammt, ich rede mit Ihnen." Hermine konnte den Schmerz in Snapes Stimme hören, aber noch immer dachte sie nicht daran aufzusehen.

„Hermine, bitte." Seine Stimme war plötzlich sanft und seidig. So, wie sie es gewesen war, als sie krank auf ihrem Lager lag. Wie konnte sie diese Stimme ignorieren? Langsam sah sie auf.

Snape saß auf dem Sofa, stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Lehne ab, mit der anderen umfasste er sein linkes Bein. Der schwarze Stoff der Robe war an dieser Stelle zerfetzt, Blut sickerte zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.

„Bitte komm", sagte er leise.

„Was ist passiert?" Hermine stand auf und trat an das Sofa heran, langsam kniete sie sich neben Snape. Sie hasste diesen Mann, aber sie hatte es nie ertragen können einen Menschen leiden zu sehen. Es schmerzte sie, selbst wenn es Snape war.

Langsam nahm Snape seine Hand vom Bein und Hermine erkannte, dass es vom Knöchel bis zum Knie mit einem langen Schnitt aufgerissen war, die Ränder der Wunde waren leicht verkohlt. Es musste ein Zauber gewesen sein, der diese Wunde verursacht hatte.

„Ich bitte dich nicht gerne um Hilfe, aber allein kann ich das nicht heilen." Snape hatte die Zähne zusammen gebissen, während er sprach. Er schien große Schmerzen zu haben.

„Weshalb sollte ich das tun?" Hermine wusste nicht woher sie diese Kälte nahm. Sie starrte Snape in die Augen.

Ein verzerrtes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Mit seiner Blutigen Hand griff er in die Innentasche seiner Robe. „Deshalb", sagte er leise, während er mit seiner freien Hand Hermines Hand ergriff. Dann drückte er ihr mit der blutigen Hand etwas in die Handflächen. Hermine blickte auf herab und erstarrte.

„Mein Stab?" hauchte sie.

Snape nickte. „Nehmen Sie ihn und tun Sie, was Sie für richtig halten. Meine Aufgabe ist fast vollendet. Sie können jetzt gehen. Gehen ohne zu wissen, was Sie so gerne erfahren wollen. Oder mir helfen… nur dieses eine Mal."

„Und dann?" Hermine starrte noch immer auf ihren Stab. Hieß dies, dass es vorbei war? Dass Snape sie tatsächlich gehen ließ?

„Dann Hermine werde ich deine Fragen beantworten…"

Hermine sah ihn an. „Was soll ich tun?"

Snape griff erneut in die Innentasche seiner Robe und holte einen kleinen leuchtend roten Stein hervor. Auch diesen drückte er Hermine in die Hand.

„Damit", sagte er, „kannst du die Barriere ohne Mühe durchdringen. Geh nach draußen vor die Höhle und berühre den Stein mit deinem Stab."

„Und dann?"

„Das wird helfen."

„Wie?"

„Bitte tun sie es einfach. Es wird den Stein aufladen. Kommen Sie dann zurück!"

„Das ist alles?"

Er nickte.

„Und warum soll ich glauben, dass das nicht eine Falle ist."

„Weil der Stein von Dumbeldore ist."

Hermine sah Snape wieder an. Sie verstand ihn nicht.

„Bitte, Hermine. Es ist nicht viel Zeit. Geh! Geh!"

Hermine stand zögernd auf. Dann lief sie aus der Höhle.

Snape senkte den Blick. Sie würde nicht wieder kommen. Sie würde apperieren und verschwinden. Er konnte es nur zu gut verstehen. Aber welche Wahl hatte er? Die Nachricht musste überbracht werden. Die Nachricht von den Horcruxes. Er konnte nur beten, dass sie tat, was er verlangt hatte. Dass sie den Stein mit ihrem Stab berührte. Es würde den Boten rufen. Seine Verbindung zur Außenwelt. Der Bote war wichtig. Er würde von der Horcrux berichten. Der letzte Seelenteil Voldemorts, der noch existierte. Der einzige Teil, den Potter noch nicht vernichtet hatte. Snape hatte ihn gefunden. Snape hatte ihn endlich gefunden, auch wenn er sich dabei diese Verletzung zugezogen hatte. Das war es wert gewesen. Jetzt musste er nur warten. Warten auf den Boten. Dann war der Sieg seiner.

Hermine verließ zitternd die Höhle. Sie hatte Angst gehabt. Angst vor der Barriere, diesem mächtigen Zauber. Aber dieses Mal hatte Snape sie nicht belogen. Der Stein in ihrer Hand hatte zu leuchten begonnen und einen Schutzschild aus rotem Licht um sie gebildet. Ein wenig erinnerte es sie an die Flammen eines Phönix. Sie hatte Fawkes nur einmal verbrennen sehen, aber es war ein genauso schöner und schmerzhafter Anblick gewesen.

Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Hermine sich entschloss, das zu tun, was Snape von ihr verlangt hatte. Sie hatte den Stein nur einen Moment betrachtet. Er hatte eine seltsame Färbung, wie sie es bei keinem Stein zuvor gesehen hatte. Dann hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und tief Luft geholt. Sie zog ihren Stab, öffnete die Augen und berührte mit ihrem Zauberstab den Stein. Ein hellrotes Licht flammte kurz auf, um gleich darauf zu verblassen. Dann geschah lange nichts. Ohne es zu ahnen, hatte Hermine ihn gerufen. Den Boten.


	9. Chapter 9

Weil sooooo viele liebe Reviews kamen und viele nach den neuen Kapiteln gefragt haben, hat mich echt das schlechte Gewissen gepackt und…. Da ist das neue Kapitel! Danke an alle, die mir so nette Kritiken geschrieben haben. Ende der Woche kommt das nächste Kapitel. Versprochen! Und dann wird es richtig interessant… und: Die nächsten Kapitel sind dann auch schön lang.

Bis dann und Gruß

Esta

P.S. Wenn ich mehr Zeit habe, werde ich mich auch endlich daran setzen euch allen persönlich zu schreiben.

P.P.S Meine Hermine-Snape-Trilogie steht auch kurz vor der Vollendung, ab nächster Woche gibt es dann regelmäßig die letzten Kapitel. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr da mal vorbei schauen würdet!

**10. Der Bote**

Snape saß allein und wartete. Er glaubte nicht, dass Hermine zurückkam. Weshalb auch? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht einmal den Stein mit ihrem Stab berührt. Er hätte selbst gehen sollen, hätte sich nicht auf sie verlassen dürfen. Zu viel hing davon ab. Zu wichtig war die Botschaft, die überbracht werden musste. Er brauchte den Boten. Er brauchte Hilfe.

Es war der letzte Teil seiner Aufgabe gewesen. Endlich, endlich hatte er es geschafft. Nicht mehr lange und es würde enden. Der Schmerz würde vergehen. Seine Seele würde endlich Ruhe finden. Endlich schlafen.

Er hatte es Dumbledore versprochen. Nicht aufzugeben. Zu kämpfen, immer weiter. Er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten, auch wenn er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste, wie ihm dies gelungen war. Er hatte es überstanden. Wenn Hermine nur den Boten rief, wenn sie nur ein einziges Mal tat, worum er sie gebeten hatte. In seinem Innersten flehte Snape, dass sie tatsächlich dieses sanfte Wesen war, von dem Dumbledore gesprochen hatte. Mit diesem unerschütterlichen Glauben an das Gute im Menschen. War Hermine seine Hoffnung? Würde sie es auch in ihm sehen, wenn er ihr nur die Möglichkeit dazu gab?

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Es war absurd. Seine Verletzung und die Müdigkeit machten ihn schwach und sentimental. Er dachte zu viel nach, er ließ zu, dass der Schmerz ihn überwand. Snape wusste, dass er keine Schwäche zeigen durfte. Wenn er eines in seinem Leben gelernt hatte, dann war es dieses.

Sanpe schloss die Augen. Nein, der Schmerz in seinem Bein war nicht sehr stark, er konnte zwar nicht auftreten, aber er litt nicht darunter. Was war dieses leichte Brennen in seinem Bein gegen all das, was er bereits ertragen hatte. Würde der Schmerz in seinem Innern niemals enden?

„Was tut er hier?", Hermines zittrige Stimme ließ Snape zusammen zucken. Er ärgerte sich, dass er sie nicht hatte kommen hören.

„Was tut er hier?"

Snape sah zu ihr auf und zum ersten Mal zeichnete ein feines Lächeln sein Gesicht. Sie hatte ihn gerufen, der Bote war gekommen.

„Fawkes", flüsterte Snape leise und der Vogel erhob sich von seinem Platz auf Hermines Schulter und glitt mit zwei kurzen Flügelschlägen zu ihm hinüber, „dass du gekommen bist…"

Fawkes ließ sich neben Snapes Bein nieder und sah ihn fragend an.

„Nein Fawkes, deshalb habe ich dich nicht gerufen. Ich habe eine Nachricht, die du überbringen musst…"

Fawkes schloss kurz die Augen und dann sah Snape die winzige Träne in Fawkes Augen, eine Träne, die der Vogel auf Snapes Wunde tropfen ließ. Die Phönixträne vermischte sich mit seinem dunkelroten Blut und langsam begann sich die Wunde zu schließen. Es war eine Gnade, die der Phönix ihm zuteil werden ließ.

Hermine starrte Snape schweigend an. Fawkes war gekommen, Dumbledores Phönix. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, ein wenig hatte sie gefröstelt und gefürchtet, was sie mit der Berührung des Steines ausgelöst hatte. Und dann war er gekommen. Fawkes. Er hatte sie nur kurz angesehen und sich dann auf ihre Schulter gesetzt. Immer wieder hatte er sie mit seinem Schnabel an der Wange angestoßen und dann in Richtung der Höhle geblickt. Solange bis Hermine mit ihm hinein gegangen war.

Sie verstand es nicht. Wie konnte es sein? Fawkes kam zum Mörder jenes Mannes, dessen treuester Gefährte er stets gewesen war. Hermine bewunderte den Phönix, seine Schönheit, seine Güte. Aber für einen Moment begann sie an dem Tier zu zweifeln. Dann an sich selbst und allem, was sie bisher gesehen hatte.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", hauchte sie leise.

Snape sah wieder zu ihr herüber. „Fawkes ist der Bote. War es schon immer. Einen Tag nach… nach Dumbledeores…hmm… Dumbeldores Tod kam er hierher, um mir eine Nachricht zu bringen…" Gedankenverloren strich Snape dem Phönix durch sein leuchtendes Gefieder.

„Wie kann es sein, dass Fawkes ausgerechnet zum Mörder seines treusten Freundes fliegt?" Hermine konnte die Verachtung in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen. Wieder war dort diese Abscheu für den Mann, den sie nicht verstand.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie noch immer nicht begreifen?" Snapes zynische Antwort ließ sie zusammen zucken.

„Wie soll ich denn? Sie reden ja nicht mit mir."

Snape sah sie einen Augenblick lang wortlos an. „Du willst Antworten, Hermine?"

Schweigend nickte das Mädchen.

„Erinnerst du dich, wer Harry zu der letzten der Horcrux führte und zu der davor? Wer Harry zeigte, wo Voldemorts Seelenteile verborgen sind?"

„Woher…?"

„Woher ich davon weiß? Es gab einmal einen Menschen, der mir vertraute, Hermine."

Hermine spürte wie sich ihre Hände verkrampften und verstohlen biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. „Dumbeldore hat einen hohen Preis dafür gezahlt."

„Wie wir alle, Hermine. Verurteile mich, klage mich an… es stört mich nicht."

Hermine starrte ihn nur wortlos an.

„Nun? Erinnerst du dich, wer Harry führte?"

„Fawkes", flüsterte sie leise. Und dann traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Sie taumelte zurück, griff nach der Felswand und klammerte sich daran fest, um nicht umzufallen. Fawkes war es gewesen und Snape musste ihm…

Snape lachte heiser auf. „Ja, Miss Granger… Hermine. Fawkes. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht glaubst, dass Potter und Weasley es niemals glauben werden, aber damit habe ich die letzten Monate zugebracht. Damit nach jenen Seelenteilen zu suchen, die Dumbledore nicht mehr gefunden hat. Er wusste, dass Potter mir keinen Glauben schenken würde. Er sollte es auch gar nicht, das gehörte nicht zu Dumbledores wundervollem Plan. Aber Fawkes, der treue Fawkes war über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Habt ihr euch niemals gewundert, warum es so leicht war die Seelenteile zu zerstören? Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt eure kleinen Zaubereien hätten Voldemorts Schutzzauber durchbrechen könne?" Wieder lachte Snape. „Nein, Hermine. Es hat mich viel Mühe gekostet… sehr viel Mühe…"

„Aber…", flüsterte Hermine, „aber warum? Warum?... Dumbledore ist tot… Warum sollten Sie…?

„Nicht wahr? Was für eine Ironie. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich deine wunderbaren Illusionen zerstört habe."

Sein Sarkasmus traf Hermine hart. Sie spürte, dass ihre Hände bebten. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so hilflos gefühlt. Nicht einmal als Snape sie misshandelt hatte. Stets hatte ihr Verstand funktioniert. Hatte ihr erklärt was geschah, ihr gesagt, was die tun, denken, fühlen sollte. Aber jetzt? Jetzt war dort nichts mehr als das blanke Chaos. Dieses Gefühl nichts mehr zu verstehen. Vor einer Wand zu stehen, zu wissen, dass dahinter etwas verborgen lag. Etwas zu dem sie nicht gelangen konnte. Ihr Verstand hatte niemals ausgesetzt. Niemals. Aber jetzt tat er es.

Hermine bemerkte kaum, dass Snape sich zu dem Phönix hinab beugte und ihm tief in die Augen sah. Sie erkannte nicht, dass Fawkes die Gedanken ihres ehemaligen Professors las, dann einen kurzen kehligen Laut ausstieß, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. Sie begriff nicht einmal was geschah, als Fawkes sich wieder in die Luft erhob und mit gleichmäßigem Flügelschlag der Höhle entschwebte.

Sie hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Fassungslos starrte sie vor sich hin. Tausend Bilder und Gedanken purzelten in ihrem Kopf durcheinander und sie versuchte verzweifelt sie neu zu ordnen, sie zu einem einheitlichen Bild zusammen zu fügen. Aber nichts passte mehr aneinander. Es war wie ein Puzzle, bei dem die wichtigsten Teile verloren gegangen waren. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr erkennen, was die Wirklichkeit war. Sie verstand es einfach nicht mehr.

Severus Snape stand vom Sofa auf. Sein Bein war inzwischen wieder vollkommen geheilt. Langsam ging er zu dem Mädchen hinüber. Ihr Blick war getrübt und ihre Pupillen wanderten rastlos hin und her. Fast tat sie ihm leid, wie sie dort so saß.

Vorsichtig zog er sie hoch und führte sie zum Sofa hinüber. Sie war so verwirrt, dass sie sich nicht einmal dagegen auflehnte. Snape drückte sie in die Kissen herab und setzte sich selbst neben sie.

„Hermine?", fragte er leise und dieses Mal fast sanft.

Sie sah nicht auf.

„Hermine, irgendwann wirst du es verstehen."

„Erklär es mir", hauchte sie leise, „erklär es mir."


	10. Chapter 10

**11. Erinnerungen**

Schweigend stellte Snape die steinerne Schale auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder neben Hermine.

„Erklären", sagte er, „kann ich es nicht. Aber ich kann es dir zeigen, wenn du wirklich bereit dazu bist."

Sie sah ihn aus großen, noch immer stumpfen und rastlosen Augen an. Dann nickte sie. „Ich will es endlich verstehen."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es richtig ist, es dir zu zeigen. Aber ich weiß, dass es bald vorbei sein wird… viel habe ich nicht mehr zu verlieren. Ich werde dir Zutritt zu meinen Erinnerungen verschaffen. Etwas, das ich vorher nur einem einzigen Menschen gestattet habe…"

„Warum? Warum tust du das jetzt?"

Ein flüchtiges, gequältes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. „Vielleicht, weil das das einzig menschliche ist, was mir geblieben ist. Der Wunsch noch etwas weiter zu leben…"

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Du wirst, wenn du gesehen hast, was ich dir zeigen werde. Bist du bereit dazu?"

Hermine erzitterte leicht. Nein, das war sie nicht. Aber genauso wenig wollte sie einen Rückzieher machen. Sie wollte wissen, was geschehen war. Sie wollte das Geheimnis lüften, das diesen Mann umgab. Sie nickte.

„Gut."

Ebenfalls mit zittriger Hand zog Snape seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er es tat. Vielleicht war es wirklich einfach der Wunsch weiter zu leben, der Wunsch einen Anwalt zu finden, der ihn von den Anschuldigungen befreite. Einen Anwalt, der in der Gunst all jener Stand, die ihn verachteten. Vielleicht war es aber auch der Glaube daran, dass Hermine nach all dem, was geschehen war, ein Anrecht darauf hatte die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

„Beginnen wir mit den ältesten Erinnerungen…" Snape richtete seinen Stab auf die Schale und silbern flossen seine Gedanken hinein. „Das wird vorerst genügen", sagte er, „nun bist du an der Reihe."

„Ich dachte du würdest mich begleiten", flüsterte sie.

„Nein, Hermine. Ich lege keinen Wert darauf diese Erinnerungen noch einmal zu sehen. Ich habe das schon oft genug erlebt… viel zu oft."

Hermine nickte schwach. Dann beugte sie sich herab und tauchte ihr Gesicht in die silberne Flüssigkeit…

Der Strudel riss sie hinab. Immer tiefer… tiefer…

_Dann stand sie plötzlich in einem Zimmer, es war klein und unordentlich. Ein Kinderzimmer, wie sie an der Möblierung erkennen konnte. Zögernd drehte Hermine sich herum bis ihr Blick auf den kleinen Jungen fiel, der mit verweinten Augen in seinem Bett saß. Sein schwarzes Haar war strubbelig und seine dunklen Augen hatten einen Ausdruck, den sie nie zuvor bei einem Kind gesehen hatte._

_Ein schmaler Lichtschein fiel ins Zimmer als die Tür sich öffnete. Der Junge zuckte zusammen, zog die Decke weiter an seinen Körper, als wolle er sich damit schützen._

„_Severus?" Eine Frau mittleren Alters betrat den Raum. Sie hatte eine schmächtige Figur und ein mageres Gesicht. Ihre schwarzen Locken hatten jeden Glanz verloren. Vermutlich war sie jünger, als sie schien. Ihre Lippen waren zusammengekniffen und verhärmt, aber ihre Augen waren voller Wärme und Liebe. Langsam setzte sie sich an die Bettkante ihres Sohnes. „Es ist wieder gut, Severus. Vater… Vater ist weg."_

_Der Junge schluchzte auf. „Bin ich wirklich so, wie er sagt? Ein… ein Bastard… ein Monster… Mama ich wollte das Glas doch nicht zerbrechen. Ich hab doch nur gelacht und… und dann ist es zersprungen. Ich hab es nicht einmal angefasst."_

„_Ich weiß", sagte sie leise, „und ich wünschte ich könnte es dir erklären, warum solche Dinge geschehen. Aber Vater würde sehr, sehr wütend werden… wenn du elf bist, Severus, dann wirst du es verstehen."_

„_Wann bin ich elf, Mama?"_

„_Noch viermal Geburtstag feiern, Severus", Traurigkeit kennzeichnete ihre Stimme._

Mit einem hellen Lichtblitz wurde Hermine fortgerissen. Dann war dort wieder dieses Reißen, dieses Drehen…

„_ER WIRD NICHT DORT HIN GEHEN! NIEMALS!" Der Mann, der plötzlich vor Hermine auftauchte war groß und breitschultrig. Sie zuckte zusammen, Angst ergriff sie und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Hermine begriff, dass es nicht ihre Angst war, sondern die des kleinen Severus Snape, der sich ängstlich in eine Nische unter der Treppe kauerte._

„_KOMM DA RAUS!"_

_Der Junge schien noch kleiner zu werden._

„_Bitte… bitte lass ihn. Er kann doch nichts dafür. Er hat es doch von mir… du hast es doch immer gewusst, dass ich… dass ich eine Hexe bin…"_

„_HALT DEN MUND!"_

„_Severus hat ein Recht nach Hogwarts zu gehen."_

_Mit einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht brachte er sie zum Schweigen._

„_JETZT KOMM DARAUS, DU AUSGEBURT DER HÖLLE!"_

_Grob griff er nach dem zitternden Jungen, riss ihn an sich und schleifte ihn hinter sich her in die Küche. Er schlug dem Jungen ins Gesicht, so dass er rücklings auf den Boden taumelte. Er schrie nicht auf. Severus Snape kannte Schmerz._

_Mr. Snape riss das Hemd des Jungen hoch. „Knie dich hin", sagte er kalt._

_Hermine zitterte._

_Dann zog er den Gürtel aus seiner Hose. Als sein erster Hieb die nackte Haut des Kindes traf, schloss Hermine die Augen. Erst sagte das Kind nichts, nur das klatschen von Leder auf nackte Haut war zu hören. Immer und immer wieder. Hermine wollte fort. Doch Snapes Erinnerung hielt sie unbarmherzig fest. Dann wimmerte das Kind und schließlich schrie es. Hermine wusste, dass Severus Snape in diesem Moment bereute jemals elf Jahre alt geworden zu sein. Und dabei hatte seine Mutter versprochen, dass dann alles besser würde…_

_Mr. Snape ging einfach und ließ den Jungen wimmernd auf dem kalten Fußboden zurück. Hermine wollte zu ihm eilen, ihn trösten, doch da wurde sie bereits aus der Erinnerung fortgerissen._

Dieses Mal dauerte es länger bis Hermine zu Snapes nächster Erinnerung gelangte. Vermutlich war es die Zeitspanne, die dazwischen lag.

_Hermine stand in Dumbledores Büro, Snape war auch dort. Sie schätzte, dass er etwa vierzehn Jahre alt war. Ausdruckslos starrte er Dumbledore an._

„_Es tut mir sehr leid, Mister Snape."_

„_Er war es", sagte Snape. Seine Stimme zitterte und seine Hände umkrallten einander, suchten Halt._

„_Wovon sprechen Sie?"_

„_Meinem Vater. Er hat sie umgebracht."_

„_Nein, Mr. Snape. Ihre Mutter war krank. Sehr krank. Ich weiß, dass Ihr Vater Ihnen das geschrieben hat…"_

„_Er ist ein… ein…" Snape senkte den Blick. Wie sollte er ausdrücken was er empfand. Hermine fühlte es. Den Hass, die Wut… Und die Verzweiflung, den Schmerz, den er kaum zu tragen vermochte._

„_Es tut mir leid, dass Sie ihre Mutter nicht noch einmal sehen konnten. Hätte ich davon gewusst, hätte ich sie früher nach Hause geschickt…"_

_Snape blickte wieder zu Dumbledore auf, seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Er hat sie umgebracht… vielleicht nicht direkt, aber er ist verantwortlich dafür, dass sie krank geworden ist. Ich weiß es. Ich hätte Sie nicht alleine lassen dürfen…"_

„_Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Mr. Snape."_

„_NEIN! ES IST SEINE! SEINE! UND DAFÜR WIRD ER BEZAHLEN", spie Snape aus, „irgendwann. Er wird. Das schwöre ich."_

Ein erneuter Wirbel erfasste Hermine und sie wurde fort gerissen.

_Der blonde Junge legte dem jüngeren Schwarzhaarigen die Hand auf die Schulter. Lucius Malfoy war bereits in seiner Abschlussklasse, während Snape die dritte besuchte._

„_Tut mir leid", sagte er leise._

_Snape nickte. „Ich hasse meinen Vater."_

_Der blonde Junge lachte. „Hass ist gut. Wusstest du das nicht? Es macht die Menschen stark."_

„_Ich bring ihn um, irgendwann bring ich ihn um."_

_Die Kälte in Snapes Stimme ließ Hermine zusammen zucken. Severus Snape war noch ein Kind, er sollte nicht so sprechen. Nicht so fühlen, wie sie es gerade vernahm. Aber vielleicht war Snape bereits kein Kind mehr, in seinem Innern._

„_Wir hatten nie viel miteinander zu tun, Severus, aber wenn du mich brauchst, sag einfach Bescheid. Ich habe Einfluss… und ich kenne Menschen, die noch mehr haben."_

_Snape sah von ihm weg. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe."_

„_Nein, sicherlich nicht", sagte Lucius Malfoy spöttisch, „falls du es noch anders überlegen solltest… sag einfach Bescheid." Damit wandte er sich ab und ging hinüber zu dem jungen Mädchen, dass ihn bereits die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Narzissa Black. Sie schien etwa in Snapes Alter zu sein, was Lucius keinesfalls zu stören schien. Snapes Gedanken entnahm Hermine,_ _dass Narzissa nicht die erste und letzte sein würde, die ihre Jungfräulichkeit an Lucius Malfoy verlor, dabei war sie gerade einmal 13 Jahre alt._

_Snape bewunderte Lucius. Sehr. Und er war mehr als froh, dass er gegangen war, nichts hätte ihn mehr beschämt, als dass Lucius Malfoy gesehen hätte, wie er weinte. Aber Hermine, Hermine sah es._

Wieder wurde sie fortgerissen und dann folgten Bilderfetzen aufeinander. Sirius Black und James Potter, wie sie Severus Snape tyrannisierte, ihn beschimpften. Kinder, die über ihn lachten. Lehrer, die ihn für seine guten Leistungen lobten. Und immer wieder das Bild seiner Mutter, die ihn anlächelte. Jedes Mal wieder, wenn er ihr altes Schulbuch aufschlug. Sie war großartig gewesen bevor sie geheiratet hatte. Die schlauste Hexe ihres Alters. Wieder James Potter. Und dazwischen Severus Snapes Vater, Schläge und Beschimpfungen.

Plötzlich stoppte der Bilderfluß.

_Sie waren draußen am See von Hogwarts. Snape stand dort. Hilflos. Dieses Mal vielleicht sechzehn. Aber noch immer scheu und einsam._

„_Snivillius!"_

_Der Schrei des Spottes zerschnitt die Luft. Snape sah nicht auf. Wozu auch? Er kannte Potters und Blacks Tyrannei. Narzissas älterer Bruder war ein Bastard. Irgendwo hinter ihnen trottete Pettigrew, er war ein Idiot, tat alles, was das Traum-Duo ihm sagte. Und Lupin. Lupin war anders. Stiller. Aber er war ihr Freund. Und dafür hasste Snape ihn._

„_Snivillius, zeig doch noch mal deine hübsche Unterhose." Schallendes Gelächter drang zu ihm. Es traf ihn nicht, durfte nicht. Schmerzte dennoch. Ja, sie hatten ihren Spaß gehabt, als sie ihn auf den Kopf stellten, so dass die halbe Schule seine Unterhose sah. Wunderbar. Er kannte ihren Terror._

_Hermine kannte ihn nicht. Harry hatte davon gesprochen, dass er enttäuscht war. Aber das hier war anders. Sie konnte Snapes Schmerz fühlen und diese schreckliche Einsamkeit._

_Irgendein Zauber riss Snape von den Füßen. Hermine spürte seine Wut, dabei hatte er so geschworen ruhig zu bleiben. Ehe Snape sich aufrichten konnte, hatte James Potter ihm einen Tritt in die Seite verpasst. Hermine fühlte Snapes Hass. Sirius Black zog seinen Stab…_

„_Lasst ihn in Ruhe, ihr Idioten."_

_Die energische Stimme des jungen Mädchens ließ sie inne halten. Hermine folgte Snapes Blick mit ihren Augen. Das war sie also. Lily Evans, Harrys Mutter. Sie war hübsch, schlank. Ihre Bewegungen fließend, das dunkelbraune lange Haar wehte leicht im Wind. Hermine konnte spüren, wie Snape bei ihrem Anblick die Luft anhielt. Das war es also, was er für sie empfand. Er mochte sie. Mehr als das._

„_Hallo Lily, meine Hübsche." James Potter kam auf sie zugetänzelt._

„_Du findest dich wohl unwiderstehlich, nicht wahr James Potter", spie sie aus, „und du Sirius, mal wieder andere Menschen tyrannisieren?"_

„_Ist doch nur der Streber."_

„_Streber? Du spinnst doch. Könnt ihr ihn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?"_

_James grinste sie an. „Eigentlich nicht… aber wenn du mich darum bittest…" Auffordern hielt er ihr seine Wange hin._

_Lily schnaubte wütend. „Eigentlich sollte ich dich in Grund und Boden hexen." Dann drückte sie James einen Kuss auf die Wange._

„_Kommt Jungs", lachte James zufrieden, „Lily hat den Penner ausgelöst."_

_Die vier trotteten davon. Aus der ferne hörte Hermine ihr Getuschel. „Was die nur an dem findet." „Ach, Lily ist süß."_

_Lily Evans beugte sich zu Snape herab und reichte ihm die Hand. „Alles ok bei dir, Severus."_

_Hermine spürte, wie eine Welle von Wärme ihn überschwappte. Er starrte sie an. Hermine spürte, wie er bei dem Blick aus ihren leuchtend grünen Augen leicht erbebte. Sie lächelte. Er konnte nichts sagen._

„_Alles ok?"_

„_Klar ist alles ok", fauchte er, „ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, Schlammblut." Nein, er brauchte von niemandem Hilfe. Er schämte sich, dass sie ihn schwach gesehen hatte und dafür beschimpfte er sie. Nur dafür. Und gleichzeitig verletzte er sich selbst damit. Als er den traurigen Blick aus ihren Augen sah._

„_Ich verstehe", sagte sie leise und wandte sich von ihm ab._

_Eine Welle der Einsamkeit schwappte über Hermine. Severus Einsamkeit._

Plötzlich fand sie sich in der Höhle wieder. Die silberne Flüssigkeit war aus der Schale verschwunden und Snape saß neben ihr, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Ich denke das reicht für heute", sagte er leise und wollte sich vom Sofa erheben.

„Warte", Hermine umfasste seine Hände. Zum ersten Mal wollte sie seine Nähe spüren. Nach allem, was sie gesehen hatte, empfand sie nur noch Mitleid für ihn. Keinen Hass. Keine Furcht. Es war schrecklich. Alles, was sie gesehen hatte.

„Dein Vater…", hauchte sie, „…wie konnte er… er das nur tun. Es… es ist so furchtbar."

„Er hat seinen Preis dafür gezahlt. Lucius hat dafür gesorgt. Und ich selbst."

Hermine schreckte zurück vor der Kälte in seiner Stimme. „Was meinst du?"

„Da ich dir diese Erinnerung ersparen werde… ich habe meinen Vater nach meiner Zeit in Hogwarts nur noch ein einziges Mal richtig gesehen. Wir haben gestritten. Danach habe ich mit Lucius sein Haus aufgesucht, es war eine blutige Angelegenheit. Er war einer der ersten Muggle, die im großen Krieg getötet wurden… Damals dachte ich, es wäre das Beste, was ich jemals in meinem Leben getan habe…"

„Und heute?", fragte Hermine leise.

Snape schloss die Augen. „… heute weiß ich, dass mein Ende damit begann."


	11. Chapter 11

Hallo,

so bevor ich jetzt eine Woche nach Dänemark in den Urlaub fahre: Das nächste Kapitel und noch mehr Frust… Wir nähern uns langsam aber sicher dem Ende der trauten Zweisamkeit 

Die nächsten Kapitel sind auch fast fertig und gibt es dann in der Woche ab dem 7. März.

Bis dann und schon einmal einen herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer. Und da ich jetzt fertig bin mit Prüfungen, Aufräumen und Beseitigen den angesammelten Chaos, kriegt ihr das nächste Mal auch eine ganz persönliche Antwort von mir… ohoh! Hoffentlich nehm ich den Mund nicht zu voll ;-)

Gruß Esta

**12. Noch mehr Erinnerungen**

Leichter Lichtschein fiel zu Höhle hinein, als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Snape lag noch auf dem Sofa und schlief. Snape hatte den letzten Tag und Abend nichts weiter zu ihr gesagt. Er war verschlossener, denn je. Und doch war etwas anders. Sie fühlte sich ihm näher. Irgendwie verbunden. Leise stand sie auf, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Dann nahm sie einen Kessel, füllte ihn mit Wasser und hängte ihn über die Feuerstelle.

Als Snape erwachte, duftete die Höhle nach frischen Tee. Hermine saß an seinem Schreibtisch und las. Als er sich räusperte, sah sie zu ihm hoch und… lächelte.

Sie ließen sich nicht lange Zeit, bis Snape wieder das Denkarium hervor holte und er seine Erinnerungen hinein laufen ließ.

„Was ich dir als nächstes zeigen werde, wird dir nicht gefallen, Hermine."

„Ich komm schon klar", Hermine lächelte Snape schüchtern an während sie sich neben ihn auf das Sofa setzte.

Er sah sie aus seinen dunklen und unergründlichen Augen an. „Ich meine es ernst. Ich bin ein dunkler und böser Mann…"

„Ich sagte doch: Ich komm schon damit klar. Ich… ich habe schon so einiges gesehen."

„Nein." Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das, was ich dir zeigen werde, wird dir deine Unschuld rauben… du… in dir ist nichts Dunkles, nichts Böses… Bist du dir sicher, dass du den Preis zahlen willst, den meine Erinnerungen von dir fordern?"

Hermine starrte ihn an. Nein, das war sie nicht. Aber sie war schon so weit gekommen. Sie konnte jetzt nicht aufhören. Sie musste jetzt endlich die Wahrheit wissen.

„Ja", sagte sie leise, „ja ich bin sicher." Und dann beugte sie sich herab über das Denkarium.

_Ihre Körper pressten sich aneinander, Hitze schien sich auszubreiten. Hermine riss die Augen auf. Das… das waren Lily und James Potter. Und versteckt in einer dunklen Nische war Snape._

„_James bist du verrückt… doch nicht hier." Lilys Stimme war heiser._

„_Warum nicht", hauchte James und begann Lilys Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken._

„_Wenn uns jemand sieht…"_

„_Na wenn schon…!" James zog Lily langsam hinunter ins weiche Gras. Sie waren irgendwo in einem Park. Es musste die Zeit sein kurz nachdem sie ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten. Lilly trug ein dünnes helles Sommerkleid, James eine ausgewaschene Mugglejeans und ein Leinenhemd in der Farbe von Lilys Kleid. Nein. Hermine musste sich selbst korrigieren. Jetzt trug er gar kein Hemd mehr._

_Eine Hitzewelle überlief Hermines Körper, ein leichtes Schaudern der Erregung. Und dann Wut. Das war der Moment an dem Hermine begriff, dass es sich nicht um ihre eigenen Emotionen handelte, sondern um Snapes. Snapes Gefühle, als er die einzige Frau, die ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte, die einzige, die jemals nett zu ihm gewesen war, in den Armen seines ärgsten Feindes sah._

_James Hände glitten unter Lilys Kleid, ihr zierlicher Körper schlängelte sich im Gras. Snape biss sich selbst in den Handrücken, um zu verhindern, dass er laut aufstöhnte._

_James öffnete provozierend langsam seine Hose, dann zog er Lilys Slip herab._

_Hermine ergriff eine Welle der Erregung und sie lehnte sich zurück gegen die Wand. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Snape seine Hand in seine Robe gleiten ließ. Entsetzt schloss Hermine die Augen. Wie konnte er ihr diese Erinnerungen zeigen? Das war widerlich… widerlich erregend. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie._

_James Potter legte sich auf Lily. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie sah wie ihre Körper miteinander verschmolzen, sie einen Rhythmus fanden._

_Lily kicherte leise, so unbeschwert. James warf seinen Kopf zurück._

_Snapes Hand bewegte sich im Rhythmus des sich liebenden Pärchens. Hermines Gedanken drehten sich. Irgendwo zwischen Erregung und Wut._

Snape beobachtete das Mädchen das reglos auf dem Sofa saß, ganz vertieft in den Erinnerungen, seinen Erinnerungen. Snapes Erinnerungen. Er wusste, was sie sah. Sah es an der Röte in ihrem Gesicht, dem Lächeln und den feinen Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn. Sie war hübsch, wenn sie erregt war. Viel zu hübsch.

Die Erinnerung endete dieses Mal ganz langsam, nicht plötzlich. Hermine entfernte sich sanft und tauchte ein in einen Strudel von neuen Erinnerungen.

„_Severus", ihr Stimme war flehend, als sie seinen Namen sprach. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Brust._

„_Nein", Snapes Lippen zitterten während er das sagte._

_Narzissa Malfoy. Hermine hatte sie immer nur aus der Ferne gesehen, jetzt stand sie ihr zum ersten Mal gegenüber. Sie war groß gewachsen und schlank. Ihre Finger waren feingliedrig und blass, wie ihre ganze Haut. Nur ihre Wangen glühten rot, umspielt von ihren glatten blonden Haaren. _

_Narzissa umfasste Snapes Körper, bettete ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ist es so viel, das ich von dir verlange?"_

_Snape stand dort hilflos und mit hängenden Armen, starrte auf die junge Frau herab._

„_Narzissa, Lucius ist mein Freund."_

_Narzissa Malfoy löste sich mit einem Ruck von ihm und schnaufte genervt aus. „Dein Freund! Du bekommst ihn doch genauso selten zu Gesicht, wie ich. Er ist nur noch unterwegs, geschäftlich… in wichtigen Angelegenheiten. Und das soll mein Mann sein…"_

„_Er… will doch nur… nur für deine… eure Zukunft sorgen."_

_Tränen traten der jungen Frau in die Augen. „Versteh doch Severus. Ich bin einsam. EINSAM!"_

_Hermine fühlte die Wärme und die Zärtlichkeit, die sie überschwappte. Fast so etwas wie Liebe. Snapes Liebe._

_Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach Narzissa aus und berührte sie an der Schulter. „Er… er wird sich wieder Zeit für dich nehmen…"_

„_Ich glaube… er nimmt es mir übel, dass ich ihm noch immer kein Kind geboren habe. Nach zwei Jahren Ehe. Er hat so große Erwartungen… Ich habe versagt." Trostlos ließ sie ihren Kopf auf die Brust sinken._

„_Verdammt Narzissa, jetzt reiß dich zusammen." Snapes plötzlicher Ausbruch ließ Hermine genauso zusammen zucken, wie Narzissa._

„_Aber…"_

„_Nichts aber… Ich dachte immer, du seiest eine starke Frau."_

_Narzissa spannte ihren Körper an. „Das bin ich!" stieß sie hervor. Und dann schlich sie wie eine Katze an Snape heran. „Und ich habe meinen Stolz… nur den hat mein Ehemann verletzt… sehr verletzt."_

_Wieder legte sie seine Hand auf seine Brust, aber dieses Mal mit mehr Kraft. Mit ihrer anderen berührte sie Snapes Wange. „Du bist so anders, Severus. So warm."_

_Er stieß sie von sich. „Nein, Narzissa. Das bin ich nicht. Nein."_

_Narzissa trat wieder näher heran, küsste seinen Hals. Snape erstarrte. Ihre Hand glitt an seiner Robe herab. Zwischen seine Beine. Leise stöhnte er auf. Sein ganzer Körper reagierte auf sei. Ja, er begehrte Narzissa Malfoy, verlangte nach ihr. Ihre Zunge spielte mit seinem Ohrläppchen und seine Hand umfasst ihren Busen._

„_Beende meine Einsamkeit, Severus… Bitte…", hauchte sie ihm zu._

„_Ich… ich kann… kann nicht…. Lucius…" Snape stotterte._

„_Bitte…"_

_Sanft schob er sie von sich. „Ich kann nicht… verzeih mir." Snape drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum. Floh vor ihr voller Angst die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Gefühle zuzulassen. Gefühle waren gefährlich. Gefühle verletzten. Er musste gehen._

Hermine wurde aus der Erinnerung katapultiert.

_Snape saß zusammen gesunken in der Ecke eines grauen Raumes. Staub bedeckte die Möbel und den Boden. Hermine sah sich um und erkannte Snapes altes Kinderzimmer. _

„_Ich wollte mich verabschieden", sagte Snape leise. Es war ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch. Ein Versuch doch noch eine Familie zu haben. _

_Hermine spürte die Kälte und die Verzweiflung, die im Raum hing. Der unterdrückte Hass und der Ärger darüber, dass sein alter Lehrer Dumbledore Snape gezwungen hatte noch einmal hierher zurück zu kehren. Um mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen._

„_Ich habe wie Mutter einen Abschluss als Tränkemeister gemacht." Noch immer sah Snape nicht auf zu seinem Vater, der an den Türrahmen gelehnt dastand und seinen Sohn abfällig ansah._

„_Gut, dann kannst du ja in Zukunft allein für dich sorgen… schlimm genug, dass du bis dahin das Erbe deiner Mutter durchgebracht hast."_

_Hermine spürte wie Snapes Nerven sich anspannten. Angewidert sah er auf. „Ich, Vater? Ich habe von dem Geld nicht eine Münze gesehen. Die paar Schulsachen, die du mir kaufen musstest… Für Alkohol hast du es ausgegeben."_

„_Was? Willst du mir unterstellen…?" Mr. Snape senior kam mit leisen Schritten näher. Snape erhob sich aus seiner Sitzposition._

„_Ich behaupte gar nichts… außerdem denke ich es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."_

„_DU WIRST NIRGENDWO HINGEHEN DU KLEINER BASTARD!" Mr. Snapes Hand schoss in die Höhe, doch ehe er Severus Snape schlagen konnte, hatte dieser sein Handgelenk umfasst und drückte seinen Arm gewaltsam nach unten._

„_Du schlägst mich nie wieder", sagte er kalt. Dann ging er wortlos an seinem Vater vorbei. Kurz bevor er die Treppe hinab ging, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Und noch etwas Vater: Bete darum, dass ich dieses Haus nie wieder betrete. Denn tu ich es, wirst du für alles, dass du getan hast, bezahlen."_

_Hermines Magen krampfte sich bei Snapes Worten zusammen, wusste sie doch, dass Severus Snape nicht allzu lange Zeit danach wirklich seinen Vater getötet hatte._

Wieder wurde Hermine aus der Erinnerung geschleudert. Der Ort an den sie dieses Mal gelangte war ihr bekannt. Sie war bereits zwei Erinnerungen zuvor hier gewesen. Der kleine Salon im Anwesen der Malfoys.

„_Was er dir bieten kann, ist eine Perspektive. Er… er hat eine Vision. Er träumt von einer Welt in der Menschen wie du und ich eine Zukunft haben", Lucius legte Snape eine Hand auf den Arm, „Verdammt, Severus. Guck dir doch die Absteige an in der du lebst. Du vergräbst dich in deinen Büchern…"_

„_Es bedeutet mit viel, Lucius. Ich möchte lernen. Ich möchte begreifen…"_

„_Du willst lernen? Ja… das willst du. Aber nur aus einem Grund: Du willst endlich Anerkennung für das, was du kannst. Glaub mir Severus. Er ist ein großartiger Wissenschaftler. Er wird dir alles bieten. Ein Labor. Arbeit. Und den Ruhm, der dir gebührt."_

_Snape sah Lucius Malfoy aus seinen dunklen Augen an. „Sie erzählen Dinge über ihn…"_

„_Was für Dinge?"_

„_Er soll gemordet haben."_

_Lucius lachte auf. „Gerüchte. Und außerdem: Was ist schon dabei? Würdest du es nicht auch tun? Dich für das rächen, was man die angetan hat?"_

_Snape senkte den Blick._

„_Also?"_

„_Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich würde es auch tun… aber trotzdem… es ist eine so endgültige Entscheidung."_

„_Lass dir Zeit. Du brauchst dich nicht gleich entscheiden… aber glaub mir: Er wartet auf dich. Er hat schon viel von dir gehört und er setzt große Erwartungen in dich."_

_Snape nickte. „Ich gebe dir die Tage Bescheid."_

„_Gut."_

„_Wie geht es Narzissa?"_

_Dieses Mal war es Lucius, der seinen Blick senkte. „Besser, denke ich. Es schmerzt sie noch sehr, das mit ihrer Tochter. Es war für sie sehr schwer ihr Kind zu verlieren… sie war so voller Hoffnungen."_

„_Es tut mir leid."_

_Lucius lächelte gequält. „Naja… wenn sie sich erholt hat… wir werden es halt wieder probieren, nicht wahr?"_

„_Ja, vermutlich."_

Die Erinnerung begann langsam zu verblassen und während Hermine die beiden Männer noch ins Gespräch vertieft sitzen sah, mischte sich eine weitere Szene mit hinein.

_Angst erfüllte sie. Nichts als Angst. Sein Blick war so kalt, ohne jegliches Gefühl. Wie er Snape betrachtete. Lord Voldemort war kein Mensch, kein Mensch konnte so viel Kälte ausstrahlen, so viel Furcht und Schrecken verbreiten. Er war ein Schatten, die Verkörperung der Angst._

„_Willkommen in meinem Kreis."_

_Snape starrte fassungslos auf das Mal auf seinem Arm. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte es tatsächlich getan, seine Freiheit geopfert, um Macht zu erlangen. Er wusste, was er verlor und gleichzeitig war er so voll Hoffnung. Niemals wieder würden sie ihn schlecht behandeln. Sie würden ihn ernst nehmen. Endlich würde niemand mehr über ihn lachen._

„_Ja, mein Junge. Von nun an bist du ein starker und gefährlicher Weggefährte. Die ganze Macht meines Kreises steht hinter dir. Deine Rache wird unsere Rache sein."_

_Snape zuckte zusammen. Er konnte ihn in seinen Gedanken spüren, wie er in seinen Gedanken wühlte, Erinnerung ausgrub, die Snape nicht mehr sehen wollte. All die Schmach, all die Schande und den Schmerz. Je, er wollte Rache. Er wollte Macht. Er wollte leben._

In die schwindende Erinnerung mischte sich ein Schrei, dann mehrere. Was folgte war ein Stoß Bilder, eines nach dem anderen: Menschen, schreiende, weinende Menschen. Leichen, verdrehte, kalte Körper. Hass und Schmerz. Wut und Verzweiflung. Ein dunkles Gemisch, das ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Ein Schmerz, der ihren ganzen Körper durchzog. Sie konnte nicht mehr, konnte das nicht mehr sehen. Den jungen Zauberer mit dem pechschwarzen Haar, der seinen Stab auf einen ebenso jungen Mann richtete und seinen zweiten Mord beging. Den ersten nach dem gewaltsamen Tod seines Vaters. Ein viel zu junger Körper, der gebrochen zurück geschleudert wurde durch den Cruciatus und doch weiter lebte, sich in seinem eigenen Blut wand und schrie, bis er keine Stimme mehr hatte. Höhnisches Lachen aus dunklen Herzen. Und Tränen auf Snapes blassem Gesicht. Tod. Endlich der Tod.

Snape sah, wie das Mädchen auf dem Sofa neben ihm erblasste, ihr dünner Körper zu zittern begann. Tränen, die ihr Gesicht herab liefen und Atem, der ihr stockte, stoßweiße schnappte sei nach Luft, ihre Hände verkrampften sich. Es war zu viel. Zu viele Bilder auf einmal, die sie sah. Sie schrie auf vor Schmerzen.

„Hermine", vorsichtig sprach er ihren Namen, er wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Sie hörte ihn nicht, war mit ihren Gedanken zu tief in seine Erinnerung eingetaucht.

„Hermine, du musst zurück kommen", sie reagierte nicht auf seine Stimme.

Er wusste, dass er sie zurückholen musste. Es konnte gefährlich sein sich so sehr auf die Gedanken eines fremden Menschen einzulassen. Wenn man vergaß zu unterscheiden zwischen dem eigenen Wesen und demjenigen, in dessen Seele man geblickt hatte…

Vorsichtig beugte er sich herab. Wie er es hasst das zu tun, das zu sehen. Er tauchte sein Gesicht in die silbrige Flüssigkeit und wurde fortgerissen.

_Hermine stand regungslos da, starrte auf den toten Körper. Sie kannte den Mann nicht, aber es tat so weh. Sie wusste nicht, ob es Snapes Schmerz war, den sie fühlte, oder ihr eigener. Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl selbst diesen Mord begangen zu haben._

„_Hermine?"_

_Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Wie konnte das sein? Dann drehte sie sich um und starrte in das Gesicht von Snape. Das alte, bekannte Gesicht. Sie drehte sich wieder um, um den jungen Snape zu betrachten, der der Leiche einen Tritt verpasste._

„_Hermine, lass uns gehen. Es ist genug."_

„_Warum?"_

„_Nicht hier. Komm mit!"_

_Hermine versteifte sich. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach gehen. Ein seltsames Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie hier her gehörte._

„_Hermine, wir müssen gehen. Das ist nicht deine Erinnerung, du darfst dich nicht in ihr verlieren."_

_Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. Verlor sie sich? Nein… Doch… sie konnte es spüren. Die Bilder, die sie gefangen nahmen, sie fesselten, so dass sie sich nicht von ihnen abwenden konnte. Sie schloss angespannt die Augen. Dann nickte sie und folgte ihm zurück in die Realität, entfloh seinen Erinnerungen._

Hermine war ins Bad gerannt, oder was Snape als Bad bezeichnete, und übergab sich. Ihr Körper wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt und sie weinte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise.

Hermine schluchzte leise auf.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, Mädchen." Seine Stimme hatte schnell die übliche Kälte zurück gewonnen.

Hermine richtete sich auf, starrte ihn an. Dann ging sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen an ihm vorbei zurück in die Wohnhöhle.

Sie saß wieder auf dem Sofa, als er eintrat.

„Wie konnten Sie das ertragen… wie konntest du das tun…"

Snape lächelte gequält während er sich neben sie setzte. „Das habe ich mich hinterher viele Male gefragt. Aber damals übte es eine seltsame Faszination auf mich aus. Die Macht und die Kraft, die der dunkle Lord ausstrahlte. Die Gemeinschaft und die Verbundenheit seiner Anhänger. Ich gehörte dazu und das war alles, was zählte."

„Was… was hat es geändert? Es hat sich doch etwas geändert, oder?" fragte sie verunsichert.

Snape starrte auf seine Hände herab. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe gedacht das Morden und den Terror ertragen zu können. Ich habe es nie gemocht, aber es gehörte dazu. Ich dachte, dass es ein gerechter Preis sei für das, was ich gewonnen hatte. Ich dachte… aber irgendwann… ich weiß nicht einmal, wann es war… ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen… Sieh es dir an Hermine."

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Es ist nur eine kurze Erinnerung, die ich dir zeigen werde, keine der Schlimmsten."

Sie starrte ihn an, die finstere Gestalt, deren Hände sich so sehr verkrampft hatten, dass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie für ihn empfinden sollte. Erst war da nur Mitleid gewesen für den armen Jungen, aber jetzt… Wie konnte ein Mensch so grausam sein?

„Sieh es dir an", sagte er nun fast flehentlich.

Hermine nickte und beugte sich erneut über die Schale.

_Snape saß zusammen gesunken auf dem Boden. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl, seine Hände zitterten und Tränen liefen sein Gesicht herab. Mit leerem Blick starrte er in das fast gänzlich niedergebrannte Feuer des Kamins. Es stank nach Erbrochenem, aber Snape schien das nicht zu stören. Auch nicht, dass seine Haar wirr zu allen Seiten standen und seine Roben vor Schmutz und Staub grau gefärbt waren. Hermine fühlte die Verzweiflung und den Schmerz. Denn Hass, der den ganzen Raum erfüllte. Aber dieses Mal richtete sich Snapes Hass nicht gegen irgendein unschuldiges Opfer, sondern gegen sich selbst. Er hob seinen mit Dreck verschmierten Stab auf und richtete ihn auf seine eigene Stirn. Er holte tief Luft und Hermine begann die Angst zu spüren. Die tiefe Angst vor dem Sterben. „Avada Ke…" hauchte Snape und ließ den Stab wieder sinken. Entsetzt starrte er auf seine Hände und warf dann den Stab mit einem Aufschrei von sich. Sie konnte es fühlen, diese Scham, die Verachtung. Snape verachtete sich selbst, weil er schwach war. Weil er nichts richtig machte. Und weil er nicht einmal in der Lage war, sich selbst zu töten._

Hermine starrte den Mann an, der neben ihr auf dem Sofa saß. Er war ihr so fremd. Sie hatte ihn stets für einen starken Mann gehalten, einen Mann, der nie Gefühle gekannt hatte. Aber jetzt musste sie sehen, dass es genau das Gegenteil war. Seine viel zu starken Gefühle seine innere Schwäche hatten ihm zu dem gemacht, was er war. Nichts als Verzweiflung hatte er gekannt und nichts als Verzweiflung hatte er anderen Menschen bereitet.

„Ja, Hermine, das ist es, was sich stets dahinter verbarg. Ihr alle habt doch nie etwas anderes für euren Lehrer übrig gehabt, als Verachtung…"

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„Verachtung und Furcht."

Hermine starrte ihn an. Wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ja, sie hatte ihn gefürchtet. Aber Verachtung? Wie konnte sie einen Mann verachten, der mit so viel Intelligenz gesegnet war.

„Ich habe dich nie verachtet", sagte sie leise.

„Auch nicht an dem Tag, als ich Albus Dumbledore getötet habe?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Ja, da war es anders gewesen. Damals war alles anders gewesen. „Da schon", wisperte sie.


	12. Chapter 12

Eigentlich wollte ich gerade ein Doppelkapitel ins Netz stellen und musste dann voller Schreck feststellen, dass die anderen Kapitel nur auf einem anderen Rechner gespeichert sind. Also gibt es doch nur eines. Sorry. Dafür eine gute Nachricht: ich habe in einem wahnsinnig kreativen Anfall die vor zwei Tagen die Geschichte fertig geschrieben mit von Stolz geschwellter Brust dasitz JAAAAA! Jetzt muss ich es nur noch Korrektur lesen und dann… Dann kriegt ihr es zu lesen. Ich war ja sooooooo bööööööööse! Genug der Anspielungen: Jetzt gibt es erst einmal ein Kapitel in dem so einiges zum Verhältnis von Snape zu Dumbledore geklärt wird.

Hatte ich eigentlich schon für das letzte Kapitel allen eine Antwort versprochen? nachdenklich am Kopf kratz

**13. Dich trifft keine Schuld**

Sie saß schweigend vor dem Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Lange hatte keiner gesprochen. Snape hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Handflächen verborgen und rührte sich nicht. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, aber manchmal glaubte sie, dass er weinte. Heimlich, so dass sie es nicht sehen konnte. Sie wollte ihn etwas fragen, traute sich aber nicht als erstes zu sprechen.

Er konnte sie nicht ansehen, nicht nach allem, was er ihr gezeigt hatte. Es waren nur die alten Erinnerungen, nicht alles, was sie wissen musste. Doch wusste er nicht womit er weiter machen sollte. Er war überwältigt von Scham und Scheu. Er hatte ihr Dinge gezeigt, die noch niemand zu sehen bekommen hatte… nein… einer hatte sie gesehen… und er hatte genauso mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt, wie alle Menschen zuvor. Snape war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er wirklich damit fortfahren sollte sie in seine Geheimnisse einzuweihen. Er konnte sie nicht mehr ansehen. Nein. Er weinte nicht, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass Hermine Granger glaubte es sei so. Nein. Er weinte nicht. Er weinte nie.

„War… war das der Moment… als… als du zu Dumbeldore gegangen bist?" wisperte Hermine verlegen.

Ruckartig riss Snape den Kopf hoch, sein Blick wanderte rastlos durch den Raum, blieb an ihr kleben. Hermine wünschte sich, sie könnte seinen Blick deuten, aber da war nicht. Nichts außer einer tiefen undurchdringlichen Schwärze, die alles verbarg, was dahinter sein könnte. Snapes Lider senkten sich.

„Ja, damals ging ich zu Dumbledore… um gleich den nächsten Fehler zu machen. Wie du sicher von Potter weißt, habe ich damals ein Gespräch… besser gesagt eine Prophezeiung belauscht. Ich wusste nicht, um welches Kind es sich handelte. Hätte ich es gewusst, wäre ich vermutlich vernünftiger gewesen. In meinem Schreck viel mir nichts Besseres ein, als zu Lucius zu rennen und ihm alles zu berichten. Nicht meinen Plan den Dunklen Lord zu verraten, aber den Rest. Ich begriff erst, was ich getan hatte, als der Name Lily Potter fiel. Lily… Lily…"

Hermine stand langsam auf und setzte sich wieder zu Snape auf das Sofa. „Du hast sie sehr gemocht, nicht wahr?"

Snape starrte einen Moment vor sich hin, bevor er antwortete. „Vielleicht", sagte er, „vielleicht habe ich sie sogar geliebt." Dann versank er wieder in Schweigen. Regungslos saß er da, nur seine Pupillen wanderten rastlos durch den Raum, als sähe er Bilder aus einer längst vergangenen, dunklen Zeit. Hermine wagte nicht ihn erneut anzusprechen.

„Ich… ich habe sie angefleht. Den dunklen Lord, seine Anhänger… Dumbledore… Den dunklen Lord Lily zu verschonen, meinetwegen das Kind zu töten, auf jeden Fall den Mann… aber nicht Lily. Er hat gelacht, hat gesagt er würde sie mir schenken… vielleicht. Ich… ich bin wieder geflohen. Hätte ich sie damals gewarnt… aber ich bin zu Dumbledore gerannt… dem alten Narren. Er sagte er würde sie schützen… verstecken…. Welch ein Kind ich war das zu glauben."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber sie haben sich doch versteckt. Hätte Pettigrew sie nicht verraten…"

Snape stöhnte auf und vergrub erneut sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Dumbledore wäre in der Lage gewesen sie besser zu schützen. Er hätte selbst ihr Geheimniswahrer werden können, aber er bevorzugte windige Gestalten wie Pettigrew und Black. Keinem von ihnen konnte man trauen. Keinem! Das hätte ich Lily sagen müssen… das und noch viel mehr." Plötzlich starrte er Hermine an. Für einen Moment glaubte sie den Schmerz in seinen Augen zu sehen und eine winzige Träne, aber dann blinzelte er und da war nichts mehr, außer dieser undurchdringlichen, nichts sagenden Schwärze. „Ich habe darum gekämpft es zu vergessen… habe gekämpft es wenigstens ein bisschen wieder gut zu machen… aber wie konnte ich das? Wie? Und dann kam ausgerechnet der kleine Potter an die Schule. Wegen ihm war sie gestorben. Wegen diesem Jungen, der genauso neunmalklug und unausstehlich war, wie sein Vater. Potter hat stets geglaubt ich verachtete ihn wegen seinem Vater, aber das war es nicht. Das war es nie. Jedes Mal… jedes verfluchte Mal, das ich ihn angesehen habe, habe ich diese Augen gesehen. Die Augen seiner Mutter. Und jedes Mal hat es mich daran erinnert, welche Schuld ich auf mich geladen habe… jedes Mal…"

Hermine starrte ihn an und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken eine Träne aus den Augen. Sie spürte, wie Snape es zu verbergen versuchte, immer wieder versuchte, die brausenden Gefühle unter einer stillen Oberfläche zu verstecken. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, aber seine Stimme zitterte, brach immer wieder. Seine geflüsterten Worte waren so voller Schmerz, dass sie seine Fassade wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenstürzen ließen. Hermine wollte etwas sagen, aber wieder war es Snape, der zuerst sprach:

„Ich habe Dumbledore vertraut. Ich dachte, er würde schaffen, was ich selbst nicht konnte: Diese Finsternis endlich beenden. Aber in Wirklichkeit war ich nur eine seiner Schachfiguren, die er mit einer lässigen Bewegung auf dem Spielbrett hin und her bewegte, ohne zu bedenken, dass DIESE Figuren menschlich waren, dass Blut durch ihre Adern floss, dass sie Gefühle hatten… Und am Ende fühlte ich mich, wie jene Figur, die den König mordete und nicht wusste, warum sie es eigentlich tat."

„Aber", stieß Hermine hervor, „aber Professor Dumbledore ist… war ein großartiger Zauberer. Und er hat alles gegeben, um die Zaubererwelt zu retten. Er war immer für alle anderen da. Er…"

Snape schnaufte laut. „Ja, er hat alles gegeben. Er war genauso in jenen Krieg verstrickt, wie der Dunkle Lord selbst. Aber mehr noch als Dumbledore gegeben hat, hat er von allen anderen verlangt. Von den Potters ihren Sohn um jeden Preis zu schützen, von Mister Harry Potter, dass er seine Kindheit und Jugend einem Krieg widmete, den er gar nicht verstand. Albus Dumbledore benutzte Menschen einzig und allein als Waffe. Für ein höheres Ziel. Für den Frieden. Aber hat er einmal gefragt, wie es den Menschen dabei erging, die sich so willentlich in seine Pläne fügten? Hat er einmal danach gefragt, was er damit anrichtete? Ein einziges Mal?" Er starrte Hermine aus finsteren Augen an. Graue Wolken schwammen über seiner Iris.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich… ich weiß nicht. Harry hat oft mit ihm gesprochen. Dumbeldore hat ihm stets die Wahl gelassen…"

„Hat er das?" Snape sprang auf. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Harry das hatte? Eine Wahl? Albus hat nie geglaubt, dass der Dunkle Lord tatsächlich vernichtet wurde. Tag für Tag, Monat für Monat hat er auf ein Zeichen seines Erwachens gewartet. Umso älter Potter wurde, desto offensichtlicher wurden sie. Nur wer es genau beobachtete, konnte es bemerken. Dann Quirrel und die Kammer des Schreckens. Potter hat sich damals gut geschlagen, das muss man ihm lassen. Aber das hat Albus nur noch mehr darin bestärkt, dass Potter der Auserwählte ist. Der Junge hatte keine Wahl. Niemals. Selbst wenn Albus Dumbledore ihm das manches Mal glauben machte. Von seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts wurde Potter systematisch darauf vorbereitet den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen… zu welchem Preis…"

Snape lief vor dem Tisch auf und ab. Seine Augen wanderten noch immer rastlos hin und her. Seine Stimme schwankte zwischen Schmerz, Verachtung und Hass. Hermine saß noch immer da und starrte ihn an. „Welcher Preis?" fragte sie leise.

Snape lachte. Schrill und heiser. „Potter hätte ein normaler Junge sein können. Er hätte ein normales Leben führen können. Seine Eltern hätten vielleicht noch leben können. Aber das war nicht in Albus´ Sinne."

Hermine atmete hörbar ein. Ihr Herz raste. Wusste Severus Snape, was er da sprach? Welche Anschuldigungen er damit erhob? Ihre Hände klammerten sich hilflos aneinander. Warum glaubte sie ihm? Warum bezichtigte sie ihn nicht als den Lügner, der er sein musste? Dumbeldore war nie so gewesen… nie so berechnend.

Fast lautlos setzte Snape sich wieder zu ihr auf das Sofa. Fast sanft sah er sie an. „Albus Dumbledore war nicht so, wie… wie viele glauben. Fudge, zum Beispiel, ist ein Narr, aber er hat sich stets in der Nähe des Schulmeisters gefürchtet. Nicht ohne Grund, Hermine. Dumbeldore war ein mächtiger Zauberer, nur nicht mächtig genug, um den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Nein, Albus Dumbledore war kein schlechter Mensch. Er hat nie selbst einen Menschen verletzt, er war sogar davon überzeugt, dass das Töten eines Menschen die Saat des Bösen in das Herz des Täters pflanzt. Er hatte Recht damit. Wer einmal tötet, hat sein restliches Leben damit zu kämpfen. Dumbledore hatte Angst davor. Deshalb hat er den Dunklen Lord niemals zu einem tödlichen Duell heraus gefordert. Diese Aufgabe hatte er anderen Menschen zugedacht. Menschen mit einem reineren Herz, als er selbst es stets hatte. Einem Menschen, der nicht so viel Schuld auf sich geladen hatte, wie er selbst."

Hermine schluckte schwer. „Was hat er getan?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Hermine kannte diesen Blick, doch schon zu Schulzeiten war es ihr nie gelungen ihn zu deuten. „Nichts, Hermine. Das ist es gerade. Er hat nichts getan. Er hätte den Dunklen Lord besiegen können, als es noch nicht zu spät war, aber stattdessen hat er den Dingen ihren Lauf gelassen. Frag mich nicht warum. Er hätte die Potters retten können. Aber wieder hat er nichts getan. Es gab Momente und es gibt sie immer wieder, in denen ich glaube, dass er es aus Absicht tat. Dumbeldore wusste von der Prophezeiung. Und nach dem Überfall auf das Haus der Longbottems, nachdem Todesser Frank und Alice solange gefoltert hatten, dass sie den Verstand verloren, nachdem sie den kleinen Jungen hatten friedlich schlafen lassen, ohne dass der Dunkle Lord ihn gezeichnet hatte, wie die Prophezeiung vorsah, wusste Dumbledore, dass es nur einen Jungen gab, der zum Gegenspieler des Dunklen Lords werden konnte…"

„NEIN!", stieß Hermine heftig hervor und sprang von dem Sofa auf. Wütend starrte sie Snape an. „Er hat sie nicht sterben lassen. Er hätte Harrys Eltern nicht sterben lassen, er hätte Harry selbst beschützt, er…"

Langsam stand Snape auf und legte Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Vielleicht hätte er das. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich… ich habe keinen Beweis dafür. Es ist nichts weiter als… als ein Gefühl. Manches Mal glaube ich, dass Albus alles viel länger geplant hatte, als allen bewusst war. Aber vielleicht…", Snape drückte Hermine wieder auf das Sofa herab, „vielleicht irre ich mich auch."

Schweigen. Severus Snape schwieg und Hermine starrte ihn an. Sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was er gesagt hatte. Aber… es gab eine gewisse Logik. Dumbledore hatte stets alles gewusst. Warum hatte er nicht früher eingegriffen? Hatte Dumbledore tatsächlich geglaubt er könnte Voldemort mit Worten und Geduld besiegen? Oder gab es dort tatsächlich Dinge in der Vergangenheit? Dinge, die schrecklicher waren, als sie es sich hatte ausmalen können. „Wenn das, was du sagst wahr ist", stieß sie heftig hervor, „dann war Dumbledore nicht besser als Voldemort."

Hermine spürte wie Snape zusammen zuckte, als sie Voldemorts Namen aussprach.

„Sprich nicht seinen Namen, Hermine. Bitte." Er senkte den Blick. „Ich war so ein Narr. Ein ganzes Leben lang nichts weiter als eine Witzfigur."

Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Plötzlich fühlte sie ein unglaublich großes Bedürfnis ihm Nahe zu sein. Ihm den Schmerz zu nehmen, die Einsamkeit. „Nein", wisperte sie, „ das warst du nie. Du bist ein intelligenter Mann, ein großer Zauberer… und… und… ein sehr trauriger Mensch…"

Snape wandte ihr das Gesicht zu. Zögerlich wie es schien. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und fast schien es, als wollte er lächeln. „Das sieht unsere neunmalkluge Gryffindor also in mir?"

Snape sah auf das Mädchen herab. Ihre Augen glänzten traurig. Sie schien tatsächlich ernst zu meinen, was sie sagte. Vielleicht hatte sie sogar Recht. Vielleicht war er einsam. Aber in erster Linie fühlte er den Hass. Den Hass auf den Dunklen Lord, dessen Grausamkeit ihm fast den wohl gehüteten Verstand gekostet hatte. Hass auf Dumbledore, der nie grausam gewesen war und dennoch mit der Grausamkeit anderer Menschen spielte. Und er fühlte den Hass auf sich selbst. Hass auf seine Schwäche. Hass auf seine Naivität. Hass, weil er sich hatte von allen Menschen benutzen lassen. Oh ja, er kämpfte für die gerechte Sache. Er hatte weiterhin alles getan, was Dumbledore verlangt hatte. Weil er wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord vernichtet werden musste. Aus keinem anderen Grund. Nein, er empfand keine Loyalität mehr für den alten Schulmeister. Nur manchmal. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er wäre wieder da. Würde mit seinen Augen blinken und ihn streng über seine Brillengläser hinweg ansehen. Würde wieder lächeln und ihm einen der Zitronenbonbons anbieten, die Albus so liebte und Snape nicht ausstehen konnte. Manchmal wünschte er sich einen Rat, Hilfe bei dem, was er tat. Aber Albus Dumbledore gab es nicht mehr. Nur noch ein lächerliches Porträt, das ihn nicht ersetzen konnte. Niemals.

„Vielleicht", sagte Snape leise, während er weiter auf das Mädchen herab blickte, das ihn mit so großen und durchdringenden Augen ansah, „vielleicht tue ich Albus unrecht mit dem, was ich gesagt habe. Vielleicht ist das nur meine Phantasie… und der Hass, den ich seit jenem Abend empfinde, an dem ich Hogwarts verlassen habe… verlassen musste."

Sie sah ihn weiterhin mit diesem tiefen durchdringenden Blick an und wieder biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Sie tat das oft, wenn sie nachdachte, oder wenn sie überlegte, ob sie tatsächlich eine Frage stellen sollte. Das war ihm in den letzten Tagen aufgefallen. Dieses Mädchen war so sehr das, was er nie sein konnte, dass es ihm wie eine Ironie erschien, dass ausgerechnet sie seine Geschichte erfuhr. Sie war warm und voller Gefühl, scheute sich nie offen zu weinen, oder zu lachen… er hatte sie lange nicht lachen sehen. Aber er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Schulball in ihrer vierten Klasse, als sie Krum begleitete. Da hatten alle zum ersten Mal gemerkt, wie sie langsam zu einer Frau heran reifte. Und sie hatte gelacht… Warum erinnerte er sich so genau daran? Vielleicht, weil es einer der letzten Abende war, die er halbwegs sorglos, wenn auch gelangweilt verbracht hatte.

„Warum… warum hast du ihn getötet?" Erschrocken zuckte Snape zusammen, er hatte die bevor stehende Frage fast verdrängt. Sein Erschaudern entlockte Hermine ein leises „Entschuldige".

„Nein. Jetzt wo ich damit angefangen habe, muss ich es auch zu Ende bringen. Warum ich Albus getötet habe? Weil er es so wollte."

Er hätte mit einem Ausbruch gerechnet. Mit ihrem Entsetzen, ihrem Aufschrei. Er hätte erwartet, dass sie ihn der Lüge bezichtigte, ihn beschimpfte. Er hätte Tränen erwartet. Aber stattdessen saß sie einfach da und nickt. Nickte und sagte leise: „Ja… ja nach all dem… ergibt das Sinn…"

Snape wollte etwas sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Er öffnete seine Lippen und schloss sie sogleich wieder, sah vermutlich aus wie ein Fisch, der an Land verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte. Das ergab Sinn?

„Severus… würdest… würdest du mir zeigen wie es dazu gekommen ist? Nicht die Nacht auf dem Turm… ich kenne alles nur zu genau von Harry. Er hat es ein ums andere Mal bis ins Detail erzählt… aber den Rest… wie es dazu gekommen ist…"

Wieder schluckte er. „Du… du glaubst mir, was ich sage?"

Ihre Hand strich sanft von seiner Schulter seinen Rücken herab. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie ihre Hand dort hatte ruhen lassen. Wieder nickte sie. „Es erklärt vieles… ich habe mich so oft gefragt, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Warum Dumbledore nie etwas gemerkt hat. Aber langsam… langsam ergibt es einen Sinn."

Hermine hätte niemals zugegeben wie verwirrt sie wirklich war, wie sehr sie sich davor fürchtete sich einzugestehen, dass er Recht haben könnte. Und dass Dumbledore nicht der Mann war für den ihn alle gehalten hatten.

Snape hatte wieder das Denkarium vor sie gestellt. Ein letztes Mal sollte er ihr etwas zeigen, etwas, das endlich alles erklären würde.

_Hermine beugte sich herab und wieder umfing sie die wirbelnden Bilder. Snape und Voldemort, der Pettigrew in seine Obhut gab. Snape in seinem privaten Haus, das Haus, das man nach seinem Verschwinden so gründlich durchsucht hatte. Narzissa Malfoy und ihre Schwester. Der Schmerz einer Frau, die nichts mehr fürchtete, als ihren Sohn zu verlieren. Hermine spürte die zärtliche Zuneigung, die Snape mit Narzissa verband, ihn dazu bewegte einen Eid zu leisten, den er niemals eingegangen wäre, hätte er gewusst, was ihn erwartete. Und dann endete der Bilderrausch in Dumbeldores altem Büro._

_Dumbledore saß wie immer an seinem Schreibtisch, lächelte. „Nun, Severus, ich sehe, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Was ist es mein Junge?"_

_Snape stand zusammen gesunken am Fenster. „Dieser Eid", steiß er hervor, „dieser verfluchte Eid…wie konnte ich so töricht sein ich zu leisten?"_

_Dumbeldore lachte leise, doch Snape sah nicht auf. Hermine konnte seine Gefühle spüren. Das Chaos aus Hass, Angst und stiller Verzweiflung. „Aber Severus, wir haben doch bereits darüber gesprochen. Es war notwenig, um Mrs. Lestrange glauben zu machen, was sie glauben sollte."_

_Snape wirbelte lautlos herum und starrte Dumbeldore an. Er war blasser als er es sonst war. Fast weiß. „Es war vollkommen überflüssig… es… es war Wahnsinn, Dumbledore." Snape beugte sich über Dumbeldores Schreibtisch hinweg und starrte den alten Mann an. Hermine konnte die Spannung spüren, die zwischen ihnen lag. Dumbledores Lachen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Seine Augen blinkte nicht mehr._

„_Ich nehme an, du hast mit dem jungen Mister Malfoy gesprochen und ihm deine Hilfe angeboten. Und ich nehme auch an, du hast herausgefunden, was sein Auftrag ist, Severus?"_

_Snape schluckte schwer und er wandte den Blick ab. „Er hat meine Hilfe abgelehnt. Geweint hat er, aber Hilfe wollte er auch keine…", Snapes Augen verfinsterten sich und heftig stieß er hervor: „Und ja! Ich habe herausgefunden, was er GENAU tun soll. Dmbledore… es ist Wahnsinn. Er ist doch noch ein Kind und soll…"_

_Dumbledore stand langsam aus seinem Sessel auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, er legte mit einer wenig beruhigenden Geste Snape eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Dann hat Voldemort also beschlossen, Draco für das Versagen seines Vaters büßen zu lassen." Dumbledore senkte seinen Blick und starrte auf seine geschwärzte Hand. „Er geht zum Gegenangriff über. Ausgerechnet jetzt."_

„_Draco soll dich töten, Albus", Snapes Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und er sah nicht auf während er sprach._

„_Ich weiß, Severus. Nichts anderes habe ich vermutet." Dumbeldore ging mit langsamen Schritten zum Fenster, plötzlich wirkte er unendlich alt. „Und dein Eid verlangt, dass du ihm dabei hilfst."_

_Snape zuckte zusammen. Fast schien es ihr, als habe er noch gar nicht bis zu diesem Punkt gedacht. Seine Hände und Lippen zitterten, aber er sagte nichts. Er starrte den Schulmeister an, als erwartete er ein Wunder, eine Geste, die alles ungeschehen machen würde._

„_Severus, sieh mich nicht so an", Dumbledore drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, während er sprach._

„_Was… was soll ich tun? Albus?" Snapes Stimme fehlte all die Stärke, die ihn sonst so Furcht erregend machte. „Ich fürchte mich nicht davor zu sterben… aber Draco… es würde seine Mutter umbringen, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen…sie…und Draco… er ist… noch fast… fast ein Kind. Ich… ich kenne ihn seit er ein kleiner Junge ist…"_

_Noch immer drehte sich Dumbeldore nicht um. „Lass ihn vorerst gewähren, Severus. Alles, was wir im Moment tun können, ist abwarten… und versuchen Zeit zu gewinnen. Ich brauche Zeit, um über die beste Lösung nachzudenken…"_

„_Und wenn wir diese Zeit nicht haben?" Hermine spürte, wie Snapes Ärger aufwallte. Ärger über Dumbledore, der scheinbar nicht zu begreifen schien, in welcher Gefahr sie sich alle befanden._

_Der alte Mann drehte sich langsam, fast schwerfällig zu ihm um. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Draco in der Lage wäre einen Menschen zu töten? Einfach so?"_

_Snape starrte ihn an. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, schlossen sich wieder und dann schüttelte er den Kopf._

„_Dann haben wir Zeit."_

_Hermine blieb in Dumbeldores Büro, an der gleichen Stelle, an der sie die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte, um die Szene zu beobachten. Nichts geschah. Und dann veränderte sich das Muster. Dumbeldore trug nun statt einer weinroten eine dunkelblaue Robe mit Sternenmuster. Snape stand am Fenster. Blass war er und seine Augenringe schienen in der Zeit, die vergangen war, noch tiefer geworden zu sein. Wie viel Zeit war eigentlich vergangen?_

„_Was willst du noch riskieren, Albus? Was noch? Ich habe dich bereits gewarnt, als das mit deinem Arm passiert ist. Allein auf die Suche zu gehen, war ein gewagtes Unterfangen. Und jetzt? Der Zwischenfall mit dem Mädchen war dir noch nicht genug? Sie ist schwer verletzt worden. Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, aber fast wäre sie gestorben. Was Draco dort treibt, ist kein Spiel mehr. Er ist gefährlich. Albus! Es wird Zeit etwas zu unternehmen!"_

_Dumbledore stand unweit von Snape in einer zweiten Fensternische. Er sah Snape nicht an, sah nicht die Angst, die Hermine fühlen konnte. „Er weint so oft, Severus. Wenn ich nur eine Möglichkeit finden würde, ihm zu helfen. Euch zu helfen. Du hattest Recht: Die Zeit läuft uns davon. Was wiegt schwerer: eines oder zwei Menschenleben? Sag es mir, Severus?"_

_Snape biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst…"_

_Dumbledore blickte langsam auf. Tränen waren in seinen Augen. „Harry weiß jetzt alles, was er wissen muss. Er ist gut vorbereitet auf seine Aufgabe…ich bin alt, Severus. Aber du und Draco… ihr habt euer ganzes Leben noch vor euch."_

_Severus Snape stürmte auf den Schulleiter zu umfasste seine Schultern, schüttelte ihn ruckartig, aber sanft. „Nein, Albus… du willst mir nicht sagen, dass du dein Leben opfern willst, um meines und Dracos zu retten? Willst du, dass der Dunkle Lord gewinnt? Potter mag vorbereitet sein, aber er würde jegliche Hoffnung verlieren. Und nicht nur er. Weißt du, was du verlangst?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf und ließ seine Hände von Dumbeldores Schultern gleiten. Sie zitterten. Fahles Sonnenlicht fiel zum Fenster hinein. Es zauberte einen goldenen Schimmer in das weiße Haar des Schulleiters und gleichzeitig ließ es die Schatten in Snapes Gesicht noch tiefer erscheinen, das Rot um seine Augen noch viel gesättigter. Hatte er geweint?_

„_Ich verlange nichts, Severus. Ich werde Harry bei meiner nächsten Aufgabe mit mir nehmen. Dann ist alles, was ich noch tun musste, erledigt. Ich werde euch nicht aufgeben und genauso wenig mich selbst… aber wenn der Zeitpunkt kommt, dass ich wählen muss zwischen meinem Leben und deinem, weiß ich, wie ich mich zu entscheiden habe." Hermine hatte Dumbeldore niemals weinen sehen. Niemals winzige gläserne Perlen sein Gesicht hinunter laufen sehen._

_Snape wandte sich ab. Hermine fühlte, dass er den Anblick nicht ertragen konnte. „Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dem Tod, Albus", wisperte er._

„_Und ebenso wenig tue ich es. Ich spüre das Ende seit einiger Zeit kommen. Die Kraft schwindet mit jedem Tag", wieder einmal starrte Dumbledore auf seine schwarze Hand, „alles, was im Moment zählt, ist dass du deine Stellung in Voldemorts Kreis behältst. Nur du kannst Harry bei seiner letzten schwierigen Aufgabe unterstützen."_

_Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr. „Du suchst den Tod, nicht wahr?"_

_Dumbeldore umfasste Snapes Hände: „Noch immer suche ich nach einem Weg Draco von dem abzubringen, was er plant. Aber wenn es ihm gelingt, darfst du ihm nicht im Wege stehen. Du darfst dich selbst und den Jungen auf keinen Fall für mich opfern. Hast du mich verstanden, Severus?" Snape sah ihn finster an, seinen Mundwinkel zuckten. Hermine spürte den Hass in Snapes Brust. Hass auf Dumbeldore. Wie konnte er von ihm verlangen nichts zu tun? Wie, wieder einen Teil seiner Seele zu opfern? Wie, sich nicht dem Bösen in den Weg zu stellen? Längst war es Snape egal, was mit Narzissa geschah… nein… das war es nicht… aber… sie hätte Draco davor bewahren können, hätte ihn von all dem fern halten können. Aber nichts dergleichen hatte sie getan._

„_Kannst du mir das versprechen?"_

_Obwohl Snape es nicht wollte, nickte er. Und gleichzeitig wandte er sich zum Gehen, er konnte dies alles, diese Farce nicht länger ertragen. Doch bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, rief Dumbledore noch einmal seinen Namen._

„_Severus… bevor du gehst, sei dir wenigstens gewiss: Sterbe ich, wird Harry das einzige lernen, das ihm noch fehlt, um Voldemort zu töten. Er wird lernen zu hassen."_

„_Ja", stieß Snape hervor, „in der Tat. Das wird er." Während er noch sprach, griff er zur Türklinke._

_Wie Snape konnte auch Hermine die Stimme hören. Die Stimme in Snapes Kopf. „Severus, mein…mein teuerster Freund. Wenn es so weit ist, lass mich nicht im Stich. Wenn Draco versagt und keine andere Wahl mehr bleibt… du wirst wissen, wann das ist. Severus, lass mich dann nicht im Stich. Vollende es! Ich flehe dich an. Beende es! Steh weiterhin treu an meiner Seite. Severus. Dann musst du mich töten… bitte!"_

_Hermine sah die Tränen auf Dumbledores Wangen und hörte Snapes wutverzerrten Schrei „NIEMALS!" und dann wurde sie aus der Erinnerung geschleudert._

_Sie war im Wald. Irgendwo im Dunkel. Snape lehnte an einem Baum, versteckt vor dem grellen Mondlicht, das durch die Zweige fiel. Er atmete schwer. Hinter ihm hörte sie Schritte, Stimmen, ab und zu ein heiseres Lachen. Hermine spürte den Schmerz, nichts als Schmerz. Und sie hörte seine gewisperten Worte. „Ich hab es getan… wie konnte ich? So viel Hass?… Albus, was hast du nur von mir verlangt…" Nur mühsam unterdrückte er die Tränen, als er spürte, wie jemand an ihn heran trat._

„_Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Professor?" Die Stimme war unsicher, aber gefestigt._

_Langsam drehte Snape sich herum und blickte zu dem blonden Jungen. „Sicher, Draco", sagte er heiser._

_Die anderen näherten sich ihnen und betrachteten die ungleichen Männer. Sie lachten und grinsten. Der Triumph glänzte in ihren Augen. Draco klopfte Snape kumpelhaft auf die Schulter, als wollte er den anderen zeigen, was für ein Mann er schon war._

„_Das haben wir gut gemacht, oder, Sir? Sie… sie waren großartig! Ich meine: Sie haben es dem alten Mann echt gezeigt…"_

_Snapes Augen trübten sich und er schüttelte den Kopf, dann beugte er sich herab. Er flüsterte so leise, dass selbst Draco es kaum verstehen konnte. „Du hast keine Ahnung, Draco, welche Schuld du… welche Schuld wir auf uns geladen haben…"_

_Mit diesem Satz wurde Hermine wieder zurück in die Realität geschleudert._

Snape saß wie immer mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht da. Es schien Hermine, als wagte er nicht sie anzusehen. Schließlich nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und sprach ihn an, leise und mit gesenkter Stimme, als wollte sie ihn nicht erschrecken. „Severus", sagte sie, „Severus, dich trifft doch gar keine Schuld."


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo,

wieder keine persönliche Antwort von mir und auf das neue Kapitel musstet ihr lange warten. Sorry dafür! Aber die letzten Tage ging mein Internet nicht, hab den Anbieter gewechselt und wie sollte es auch anders sein: Da ging dann erst einmal gar nichts mehr… aber jetzt! Und da ihr so lange warten musstet und da die nächsten Kapitel recht kurz sind, gibt es gleich drei auf einmal.

Lieber Gruß

Este

**14. Harrys Triumph**

„Wenn sie es sehen könnte", sagte er leise, „Harry, wenn Hermine das nur sehen könnte. Wir haben es geschafft, Harry."

Harry Potter senkte seinen Blick. Ja, Ron hatte Recht. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft. Er hatte Dumbledore nicht enttäuscht, jedenfalls bisher nicht. Noch ein oder zwei Tage, dann würde es soweit sein. Sie hatten sich entschlossen nicht zu warten, bis Voldemort den ersten Schritt tat. Der Orden des Phönix würde angreifen. Es hatte Harry Potter große Mühe gekostet die Mitglieder zu überreden ihm zu vertrauen, ihm zu glauben, dass sie Voldemort vernichten konnten. Nein. Sie hatten nicht auf ihn hören wollen. Und dann hatte er sie eingeweiht: Tonks, Lupin, McGonagall, Molly und Arthur. Bewunderung und Entsetzen. Enttäuschung, dass Dumbledore ihnen nicht vertraut hatte und diese wichtige Aufgabe einem Haufen Kinder überlassen hatte. Es war Lupin gewesen, der gesagt hatte, es sei so besser gewesen. So großes Vertrauen, wie zwischen Harry und seinen Freunden war sonst nirgends zu finden. Und das hatte Dumbledore gewusst. Freundschaft und Liebe, das war notwendig gewesen, um diese Aufgabe zu vollenden. Nicht die geballte Zauberkraft des Ordens, nicht der Rat der Erwachsenen. Es war Lupin gewesen, der die anderen überzeugt hatte, Harry zu vertrauen. Es war Lupin, der jetzt die Vorbereitungen übernahm. Gemeinsam mit Tonks. Liebe, hatte Dumbledore immer gesagt, war eine mächtige Kraft.

„Was meinst du wo sie jetzt ist Harry? Was sie mit ihr gemacht haben? Ich meine, Harry… sie ist doch nicht tot, nicht wahr?" Ron sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Woher sollte Harry das wissen. Seit dem Foto hatte er nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Snape. Snape hatte sie in seiner Gewalt. Er hatte die Handschrift sofort erkannt und gleichzeitig begriffen, dass er nichts tun konnte, ehe er nicht die Horcruxes zerstört hatte. Es hatte ihm so geschmerzt. So an ihm gerissen. Hermine. Er hatte sie im Stich gelassen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron."

„Aber… er wird sie nicht umgebracht haben, oder Harry. Ich meine, sie war doch einmal seine Schülerin…"

Harry sah Ron an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ron, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Snape… Snape hat Dumbledore getötet. Wer kann schon wissen, wozu er fähig ist."

Ron biss sich auf die Lippe. Seit Hermine fort war, schlief er kaum noch. Harry hörte ihn jede Nacht ihren Namen murmeln. Jeden Morgen war Ron der Erste, der aufstand und die Treppe hinunter lief. Harry wusste, dass er jedes Mal hoffte, Hermine sei zurück. Jeden Morgen stand Ron einen Moment völlig angespannt in der Einganghalle des Hauptquartiers und lauschte in alle Richtungen. Dann sackte er in sich zusammen und trottete wie ein geprügelter Hund in Richtung Küche. Dort trank er lustlos eine Tasse Tee und stopfte ein Marmeladenbrot in sich hinein. Ron war immer so fröhlich gewesen, ein Idiot manchmal, aber trotzdem immer bereit Harry aufzubauen. Jetzt war er nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.

„Wir haben sie im Stich gelassen, nicht wahr Harry?" Ron war fast lautlos an den großen Kamin heran getreten. Wie jeden Nachmittag hatten sie sich im Arbeitszimmer getroffen, vor dem großen prasselnden Feuer, das sie doch nicht zu wärmen vermochte.

Harry Potter sah seinen Freund traurig an. „Ja", flüsterte er, „ja, wir haben Hermine im Stich gelassen.

Er hätte Triumph empfinden sollen, Freude, dass ihnen das nahezu unmögliche gelungen war, dass sie gesiegt hatten über Voldemorts Hinterlist. Er hätte Triumph empfinden sollen, dass sie nun nicht länger ohne Hoffnung waren, dass sie die Zaubererwelt retten konnten. Die Mugglegeborenen. Aber da war nichts, außer einer alles erstickenden Traurigkeit. Der einzigen Mugglegeborenen, die ihnen je wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte, hatten sie nicht helfen können. Sie hatten Hermine im Stich gelassen. Harry Potters Triumph war bitter.

**15. Abschied**

Sie lag vor dem Kamin und schlief, ab und zu zuckte sie zusammen, war unruhig. Snape kniete sich langsam neben sie. Wie jung sie noch war. Jung, schön und intelligent. Aber am meisten hatte ihn etwas anderes beeindruckt: Sie war genau das Gegenteil von dem, was er in ihrem Alter gewesen war. Sie war vollkommen rein. Da war kein Hass, keine Vorurteile. Hermine besaß ein mitfühlendes Wesen und zugleich eine Stärke, die ihn in ihren Bann zog. Vielleicht, wenn es früher in seinem Leben einen Menschen mit ihrem Wesen gegeben hätte… wenn er sich früher einem Menschen geöffnet hätte. Vielleicht…

Aber, was sollte es noch über diese Dinge nachzudenken. Es war vorbei. Noch ein paar Tage und Harry Potters Schicksal würde endlich seine Bestimmung finden. Voldemort würde sterben und all seine Ideale mit ihm. Er selbst würde sterben und mit ihm sein Schmerz. Es würde endlich vorbei sein. Endlich Frieden.

Snape seufzte.

Wie würde sie es aufnehmen? Wenn Harry ihn, Severus Snape, zum Kampf forderte? Rache üben würde für Dumbledores Tod? Es tat ihm Leid um das Mädchen. Ein letztes Mal würde er einem Menschen Schmerz bereiten.

Vorsichtig streckte Snape die Hand aus und berührte ihre Wange. Lange hatte er keine Zärtlichkeit mehr empfunden. Aber sie… sie war so anders. Wie konnte er sich nicht zu ihrer Seele hingezogen fühlen, wie sich ihrer Wärme verschließen?

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, als seine kalte Hand ihre Wange berührte. Doch dann lächelte sie, umfasste seine Hand mit der ihren, strich mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Er zitterte bei ihrer Berührung.

Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen.

„Wie spät ist es", flüsterte sie.

Sein Lächeln war verkrampft. Er war das nicht gewohnt. Zu lächeln. Freundlich zu sein.

„Zu früh zum aufstehen… es… es tut mir leid dich geweckt zu haben…"

Ihre Augen lachten. Es waren kleine Lichter, die darin tanzten. Früher hatte er das nie gesehen. Hatte er sie damals überhaupt jemals richtig angesehen? Diese Alleswisserin… Diese Potter-Freundin…?

„Nicht schlimm", sagte Hermine, „hast du nicht geschlafen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich … ich bin nicht müde."

„Es ist kalt."

Er nickte. „Ich kann Holz nachlegen, wenn du willst…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier ist es angenehm… aber du musst frieren."

Wieder huschte nur ein zaghaftes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er wusste nicht so Recht worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Komm", wisperte sie.

„Was?"

„Als ich hier her kam, hast du gesagt wir müssten das Lager teilen, wenn es kalt ist. Also komm."

Verwirrt starrte er sie an. Wusste dieses Mädchen, was sie tat? Er fürchtete sich davor bei ihr zu liegen. Fürchtete mehr Nähe zuzulassen, als bisher geschehen. Fürchtete sich davor die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Was würde sie wohl tun, wenn…?

Hermine zog ihn auf das Lager herab. Dabei lachte sie. „Sind Sie schüchtern, Professor?"

Er schüttelte entnervt den Kopf und warf ihr dabei einen Blick zu, der ihr früher Angst gemacht hätte. Aber dieses Mal brachte er nicht einmal ihr Lachen zum Verstummen. Dann legte er sich tatsächlich neben sie und zog eine Decke zu sich heran. Nicht, dass er so hätte schlafen können, aber es war tatsächlich ein schönes Gefühl neben der jungen Frau zu liegen.

Als sich das Mädchen in seinen Arm kuschelte, wusste er nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Überhaupt: Was tat er hier eigentlich? Reflexartig legte er einen Arm um sie. Es schien sie nicht zu stören.

„Fürchtest du dich nicht? …Ich meine vor mir."

Verschlafen schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Nicht mehr", flüsterte sie und er konnte die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Warum nicht? Ich… ich bin…"

Sie unterbrach ihn. Wie konnte sie nur… „Nein", sagte sie mit noch eben so leiser Stimme. „Das kann ich nicht mehr nach allem, was ich jetzt weiß."

Er wollte sich aufrichten, wollte eigentlich nur noch weg. Keine Nähe zu lassen. Das war die Regel. Das war seine Pflicht. Aber sie schmiegte sich nur noch enger an ihn. „Hermine, bitte. Das ist keine gute Idee."

Fast fürchtete er sich vor ihr, vor der Weigerung ihn gehen zu lassen. Ihn in der Einsamkeit zurück zu lassen, in der er immer gelebt hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte. Wollte nicht, dass sie etwas für ihn empfand, schon gar kein Mitleid.

Snape betrachtete sie. Hermine hatte ihre Augen schon längst wieder geschlossen. Ein sanfter und feiner Zug umspielte ihre Lippen. Wie verdammt hübsch sie war. Und so voller Wärme. Unwillkürlich rückte er ein Stück näher, um sich gleich daraufhin zu verfluchen. Sie lächelte. Sie hatte es gemerkt.

„Versuchen Sie zu schlafen, Professor", sagte sie voller Zärtlichkeit.

„Ich bin kein Professor mehr… werde es nie mehr sein." Wieso verstand sie das nicht? Warum erzeugte sie diese Illusion… und diese Erinnerungen? Er hatte das Unterrichten nie wirklich gemocht, zumindest bei den unteren Klassen. Aber er hatte es geliebt, wenn sich unter seinen Schülern ein wahres Talent zeigte, eines, dessen Förderung sich lohnte. Es sei denn, es war so ein neunmalkluges Wesen wie Hermine Granger, die ihm wirklich den letzten Nerv geraubt hatte. Aber was das Wichtigste war: Er hatte Hogwarts geliebt, ein wenig sogar die Lehrer… McGonagall… Albus…. Hogwarts war das einzige Zuhause, das er jemals besessen hatte. Es war der einzige Ort, an dem er jemals so etwas wie Zufriedenheit empfunden hatte. Liebe…

Hermines Hand umfasste die seine. „Für mich wirst du immer ein Professor sein", wisperte sie und er spürte, dass sie dabei war einzuschlafen. „Der Beste Tränkelehrer, den Hogwarts je hatte."

Er wusste sie sagte das nur aus Nettigkeit und Snape wollte etwas erwidern. Aber er verstummte, als er merkte wie langsam und gleichmäßig ihr Atmen ging. Sie war dabei einzuschlafen.

Warum sollte er sie stören? Warum den kostbaren und seltenen Moment, der sich ihm bot, nicht genießen? Er bettete seinen Kopf in die Kissen, so dass sein Gesicht ganz nah bei ihren Haaren lag. Braune, wilde Locken, aber unendlich weich. Sie rochen nach Rauch, ein wenig. Aber darunter lag ein anderer Duft. Etwas, das soviel süßer roch, soviel vollkommener, als alle anderen Düfte. Es war etwas, das ganz Hermine war. Etwas, das er stets in seiner Erinnerung bewahren sollte.

„Wieso?" wisperte sie und er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen. „Wieso bist du wieder so kalt, so unnahbar?"

Wieder stieß er ihre Hände von sich. Er war an diesem Morgen als erster erwacht und sofort hatte er begriffen welch Fehler es gewesen war sie so nah an sich heran zu lassen. Die Wärme, die er empfand, wich einer unendlich großen Angst. Vielleicht war es die Nacht oder das Zwielicht des Abends, die ihn diese Täuschung hatten glauben lassen. Glauben lassen, es wäre richtig sie zu halten. Ihre Seele mit der seinen zu berühren.

„Hermine, es ist besser so."

Er war aufgestanden und als sie erwacht, hatte er sie keines Blickes gewürdigt. Vielleicht hatte sie das „Miss Granger" so verletzt. Er hatte das Mädchen noch nie so wütend erlebt. Sie hatte ihn angefahren. Aber dann war sie zusammen gesackt und ihm nur noch einen schmerzhaften Blick zugeworfen.

„Ich verstehe", stieß sie hervor, „bloß niemanden an sich heran lassen. Bloß alle von sich stoßen, die nett zu einem sind. Wirklich ein tolles Leben, Snape!"

Wie sie das sagte: „Snape." Sie wirbelte herum und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wieder beeindruckte sie ihn. Wieder fühlte er sich zu ihr hingezogen.

„Du wirst bald gehen müssen. Potter und dein Freund Weasley… sie haben es bald geschafft. Glaub mir es ist besser so, wie es jetzt ist.

Sie schnaufte. „Sicher." Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut.

Er legte ihre Hände auf ihre Schultern und ihr angespannter Körper erschlaffte unter seinen Händen. „Glaub mir das, Hermine", sagte er sanft, „es ist besser so." Und damit küsste er ihren Nacken. Ein einziger winzig dahin gehauchter Kuss, aber er raubte ihm fast den Verstand und ihr die Sinne.

Es war ein kalter Morgen. Nebelschleier hingen in der Luft und bedeckten die im Dämmerlicht verblassenden Sterne. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, als Snape sich zu ihr umdrehte. Hermine wusste wohin sie appariert waren. Ein kleiner Park umweit des Grimmault Place. Sie wusste, dass es Zeit war Abschied zu nehmen. Und es schmerzte sie. Vielleicht würde sie ihn niemals wieder sehen. Vielleicht würde keiner von ihnen die nächsten Tage überleben, vielleicht blieb einer von ihnen alleine zurück. Vielleicht bekam sie niemals die Gelegenheit Snapes wahre Geschichte zu erzählen. Vielleicht… Ganz sicher würde bald alles anders sein.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen, Hermine. Deine Freunde haben es tatsächlich geschafft den vorletzten Seelenteil zu vernichten. Ich habe es dir vorher nicht gesagt, weil ich … ich… Fawkes hat mir heute die Nachricht gebracht. Jetzt bleibt nur noch die Aufgabe den Dunklen Lord selbst zu töten. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er bemerkt, dass all seine Maßnahmen fehlgeschlagen sind. Nicht mehr lange, bis er bemerkt, dass er nicht länger unsterblich ist. Nicht mehr lange, bis er mich ruft. Es ist Zeit dich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Geh zum Orden, sie werden dich schützen können." Seine Hände ruhten schwer auf ihrer Schulter, seine schwarzen Augen blitzten aufmerksam. So stark. Plötzlich erschien Hermine der Mann, dessen ganze Schwächen sie gesehen hatte, unendlich stark.

„Und was wird aus dir?" Ihre Hand berührte seine Wange. Sie war ganz kalt, als hätte ein Teil des Lebens ihn bereits verlassen. Sie fürchtete um ihn.

„Mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen. Ich werde mir eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, was mit dir geschehen ist. Sie nur zu, dass du dich versteckst. Zu meiner und vor allem deiner Sicherheit. Sollte jemand erfahren, dass du unversehrt zurück bist, schweben wir beide in Lebensgefahr."

Hermine wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Ihn würden sie wegen Verrates töten. Und wenn nicht das, dann doch wegen seiner Schwäche für sie und seines Versagens so lange foltern, bis er den Verstand verlor. Und dann würden die Todesser Hermine Granger jagen. Jagen, foltern, töten… und was ihnen sonst noch an Grausamkeit einfiel. Selbst wenn Voldemort starb, würden sie nicht sicher sein… Sie nickte. „Ja… aber bitte", sie senkte den Blick, „bitte pass auf dich auf."

Fast schien es ihr, als wollte er lächeln. „Jetzt geh… und noch eines Hermine: Das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns gegenüber stehen, Hermine, werden wir Feinde sein."

„Nein", sagte sie entschieden, „ nein, das werden wir nie mehr sein." Und damit drehte sie sich um und verließ die Höhle. Ehe er etwas sagen konnte, etwas das erneut zwischen ihnen stehen könnte.

**16. Heimkehr**

Es war wie jeden Morgen. Jeden bitteren Morgen. Als das Sonnenlicht in seinen Augen brannte, wusste Ron, dass wieder eine Nacht vergangen war, in der er nicht geschlafen hatte. Eine Nacht in der er nichts anderes gesehen hatte, als ihr Gesicht. Nichts anderes gehört hatte, als ihre Stimme, ihr Lachen. Was hätte er selbst dafür gegeben, sie schimpfen zu hören oder zu sehen, wie sie ihre Augen verdrehte, weil er wieder einmal über nichts anderes sprach als Quidditch.

Ron stand langsam auf. Er hatte zum einen nicht das Bedürfnis das Bett zu verlassen, nur um durch ein leeres Haus zu geistern, zum anderen taten ihm die Muskeln weh. Er hatte trainiert, gestern. Eigentlich jeden Tag. Er wollte vorbereitet sein. Wollte Snape heimzahlen, was er Hermine angetan hatte. Er wollte ihm jeden einzelnen Knochen brechen, jeden Zentimeter seiner Körpers blutig prügeln… es schmerzte ihn zu wissen, was der Krieg aus ihm gemacht hatte. Hass und das Bedürfnis Rache zu nehmen, hatte er früher nicht gekannt, aber jetzt war es allgegenwärtig. Seit Hermine fort war. Seit… Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie nicht leiden musste. Aber noch mehr wünschte er sich, dass sie noch am leben war. Er wusste, dass das ein unfairer, egoistischer Gedanke war. Wenn sie noch immer in Snapes Händen war, wenn er sie folterte, wenn er… Ron mochte nicht daran denken. Für Hermine wäre es dann vielleicht besser tot zu sein, als all das überstehen zu müssen. Aber er wollte sie doch wieder haben. Sie in seine Arme schließen, ihren Geruch einsaugen, sie küssen und ihr durch die Haare wuscheln… und…

Ron kämpfte mit den Tränen, wie so oft. Harry weinte nicht. Hielt sich selbst für stark. Aber sein Gesicht war starr geworden, seine Augen leer. Und Ron wusste, dass er hinter all der Leere nur den Schmerz verbarg. Einen Schmerz, den auch Ginny ihm nicht zu nehmen vermochte. Ginna, die Harry liebte, obwohl er sich zusehend von ihr entfernte. Ginny, die hoffte, dass wenn der Krieg einmal vorbei sei, es einen Raum für sie und Harry geben würde. Ginny, seine kleine, starke Schwester.

Ron zog sich einen Morgenmantel über den Schlafanzug und schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe. Er würde jetzt wie jeden Tag in die Halle hinunter gehen, lauschen, bei einem unerwarteten Geräusch einen Moment Hoffnung empfinden und dann doch enttäuscht werden. So war es jeden Morgen und er wusste es. Und trotzdem tat er es immer wieder. Es war ein Ritual geworden. Eines, das ihn am Leben erhielt.

Er schlurfte leise die Treppe hinab, er wollte die anderen nicht stören. Diejenigen, die noch in ihren Betten schliefen, ruhig, als kannten sie keinen Schmerz und keine Alpträume. Er wagte es nicht in die Halle zu blicken, wagte es nicht schon jetzt die Leere zu sehen, zu fühlen. Erst als er die letzte Treppenstufe erreicht hatte, blickte er auf.

„Hallo, Ron", sagte sie leise.

Er taumelte zurück. Blinzelte. Sie war noch immer da. Eingewickelt in einen dicken schwarzen Mantel, der ihr etwas zu groß zu sein schien. Das Haar war vom Wind zerzaust, die Wangen leuchteten rot von der schneidenden Kälte, durch die sie gekommen war. Und sie lächelte zärtlich. Wieder blinzelte er. Wagte nicht zu sprechen, um den Traum nicht zu zerstören. Er war zu schön, zu gnädig.

„Sieh mich an, Ron", sagte sie und wieder ganz leise, „ich bin wirklich hier. Ich bin zurück."

Und da brach er in Tränen aus. Stürmte auf sie zu, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, tun sollte. Zögerte. Dann riss er sie an sich, riss sie in die Höhe, schleuderte sie durch die Luft. Lachte und weinte zugleich. Und sein Aufschrei hallte durch das ganze Haus.

„HERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, habe beschlossen den letzten Rest in einem Schwung hochzuladen: 1. weil ich denke es wirkt alles zusammen besser, 2. weil ich mal wieder nicht mein Versprechen eingelöst habe allen zu schreiben. Sorry. Ich hoffe euch gefallen die letzten Kapitel… trotz des Endes. Vielleicht werde ich im Anschluss noch ein alternatives Ende ins Netz stellen.

Hi Callista, hab mir dieses Mal Mühe gegeben andere Trennungszeichen einzusetzen.

Im Übrigen hoffe ich, dass das Ende nicht allzu sehr in Kitsch ausartet…

Eventuell wird es irgendwann noch ein alternatives Ende geben.

**17. Snapes Opfer und Riddles Schicksal**

Voldemort starrte in die Menge der Zauberer, die sich ihnen gegenüber aufstellten. Der Orden war gekommen. Die Narren kamen zum Fest. Seinem Fest. Er lachte und verstummte zugleich. Er sah sie. Ihre wehenden Locken, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand starrte sie ihn an und in ihrem Blick lag ein noch größerer Triumph, als er ihn zuvor bei Potter gesehen hatte. Seine Gefangene. Snapes Preis. Hermine Granger. Potters Freundin. In ihm war nichts als Wut. Wut und Hass. Verrat. Man hatte ihn verraten. Snape hatte ihn verraten, sein treuester Diener hatte ihn betrogen.

„Severus Snape", zischelte er. Er würde den Mann töten. Und seinen Körper zu seinesgleichen schleudern. Ein Narr unter Narren.

„Snape", dieses Mal lag mehr Kraft in seiner Stimme. Doch Snape antwortete nicht, warf sich ihm nicht vor die Füße. Welche Dreistigkeit. Welch Fehler. Er würde dafür zahlen, Snape würde der erste sein, der an diesem Abend sein Leben lassen würde. Aber vorher würde er erfahren, was Schmerz bedeutete.

Es war nicht Snape, der sich ihm in diesem Moment vor die Füße warf, sondern Lucius Malfoy. Der Versager, der nur aufgrund seiner Gnade noch unter den Todessern weilte. „Er ist fort, Mylord!" sagte er und Voldemort vernahm den Abscheu in seiner Stimme. Warum Lucius Snape so hasste, konnte Voldemort nur zu gut erraten. Auch wann es begonnen hatte. In dem Moment, als Lucius erkannte, dass er nicht mehr an erster Stelle stand. Und in dem Moment, als Lucius begriff, dass er nicht nur seine Stellung an Snape zu verlieren drohte, sondern auch seine Frau.

„Was heißt das? Er ist fort?", zischelte Voldemort und für einen Moment war er versucht Lucius für das Überbringen der schlechten Nachricht zu strafen. Aber er brauchte ihn noch. Der Orden war mir vielen mutigen Zauberern und Hexen gekommen, die an diesem Abend zum letzten Mal das Angesicht der Welt erblicken würden.

„Er ist nicht hier, Mylord. Wann er gegangen ist, wissen wir nicht, Mylord. Aber… aber es scheint mir… verzeiht Mylord, dass ich das so sage. Es scheint, als habe er euch verraten…"

Ja, dachte er. Verraten. Das könnte dir so passen Lucius Malfoy. Du könntest seine Stellung wieder bekommen und er…

Der rote Blitz verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Es hatte also begonnen. Für Snape blieb später noch Zeit.

**bbbbdddd**

Es hatte begonnen. Harry spannte seinen ganzen Körper an. Heute würde es enden und morgen würde er frei sein. Frei von dieser Bürde oder tot. Er umklammerte seinen Stab fester, als Hermine eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Harry", sagte sie leise, „du musst mir versprechen, dass du Snape am Leben lässt, hörst du. Ich verdanke ihm mein Leben."

Harry starrte sie wütend an. „Er hat Dumbledore getötet."

„Bitte Harry, vertrau mir. Er wird nach dem Kampf bekommen, was er verdient, aber fordere ihn nicht heraus. Ich bitte dich. Nein, ich flehe dich an."

„Warum? Warum nimmst du ihn noch immer in Schutz, Hermine? Nach allem, was geschehen ist."

„Wenn du ihn tötest wird es dich verändern, Harry Potter. Voldemort zu töten ist eine Sache, er ist ein Monster, eine Kreatur, aber Snape ist ein Mensch. Verkauf nicht deine Seele, Harry, indem du ihn tötest. Bitte. Es geht hier nicht um ihn, sondern um dich." Hermine zitterte während sie sprach. Es war eine Lüge. Es ging nicht um Harry, jedenfalls nicht nur. Es ging auch um Snape. Er musste leben. Er musste einfach.

Harry starrte sie weiter an.

„Harry, bitte versprich es mir." Vielleicht war es der Schmerz, der in ihrer Stimme lag, der ihn überzeugte. Er nickte. „Ich verspreche es", sagte er leise.

**bbbbdddd**

Sie verloren sich im Kampfgetümmel. Alle versuchten Harry den Weg zu Voldemort zu bahnen. Sie waren in der Überzahl, gut ausgebildet. Aber all das machten die Todesser durch ihre Rücksichtslosigkeit und Grausamkeit wett. Wie viele „Expelliamus" und „Stupify" sie an diesem Tag bereits gesprochen hatte, konnte Hermine nicht sagen, sie hatte irgendwann den Überblick verloren. Sie wusste nicht einmal für wen es besser stand. Sie sah nur den Schmerz und das Leid, das der Kampf mit sich brachte und es brannte in ihrer Seele. Es erschien ihr alles so sinnlos. Sie schloss die Augen, als sie einen Auror mit weit geöffneten Augen auf dem Boden liegen sah. Der erste Tote, den ein Mensch sah, sei der Schlimmste, hatte sie einmal gelesen. Vielleicht stimmte das. Wie sollte sie das beurteilen? Sie presste die Augenlider aufeinander. Erschöpfung. Kopfschmerz. Wann war das alles vorbei?

Es war dieser winzige Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit, der ihr fast das Leben kostete. Als sie die Augen öffnete, wurde sie heftig zurück geschleuderte und schlug einige Meter entfernt schmerzhaft auf den Boden auf. Der Stab flog ihr aus der Hand und eine Gestalt mit silberner Maske beugte sich über sie.

„Keine Angst, Granger, ich werde dich nicht töten", zischte der Mann und Hermine erkannte die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy, „noch nicht….stupify!"

„Er wird nicht gewinnen, nicht war… er… er wird nicht gewinnen und zurückkommen."

Snape blickte auf den zitternden jungen Mann, der auf der Holzbank vor dem Fenster saß. Eigentlich hätte Draco Malfoy an diesem Tag an der Seite seines Vaters sein sollen, für die Ideale eintreten, die er so verehrte. Aber er tat es nicht. Konnte es nicht. Snape hatte stets gewusst, dass Draco noch zu jung war für derartige Aufgaben. Vielleicht wäre er in ein, zwei Jahren so weit gewesen. Aber so hatten sie ihn vollkommen überfordert. Nach Dumbeldores Tod kam der Triumph und dann die Erkenntnis, dass das nicht alles gewesen war. Dass es grausamere Taten gab. Man hatte seinen Vater entlassen. Zu Dracos Pech. Wie immer hatte Lucius die höchsten Anforderungen an seinen Sohn gestellt. Zu hoch. Zurück geblieben war ein jammerndes Bündel, das sich vor der Welt und sich selbst fürchtete. Draco hatte nie die Stärke und die Grausamkeit seines Vaters besessen. Und Überzeugungen allein machten einen Menschen noch lange nicht zu einem gnadenlosen Mörder. Draco tat, was man von ihm verlangte. Jubelte. Triumphierte. Und ging daran zugrunde. Wie Narzissa es gesagt hatte: Er war noch ein Kind. Nicht mehr.

„Ich muss gehen, Draco."

„Er wird mich doch nicht zwingen das wieder zu tun, nicht wahr. Ich will meinem Vater keine Schande machen, aber…"

Tränen liefen sein Gesicht herab und seine blasse Hand umfasste den staubigen Fenstersims. Eine alte und staubige Hütte war Dracos Malfoys Palast geworden. Sein geheimer Zufluchtsort, den außer ihm nur Snape kannte.

„Draco sei still. Du verrätst dich und wirst dich damit noch einmal in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

Wieder schluchzte der Junge auf. Er war in einer schlimmen Phase. Vor zwei Tagen noch hatte er mit dem größten Vergnügen ein junges Mädchen vergewaltigt und misshandelt und sie dann hilflos der Meute überlassen. Es hatte ihn nicht gestört. Lucius war stolz gewesen. Das war das wichtigste gewesen. Aber jetzt verging der Junge in Schuldgefühlen. Wieder einmal. Fast tat er Snape leid. Fast glaubte er sich selbst in dem Jungen zu erkennen.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen, Draco."

„Aber du… du wirst doch wieder kommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Du wirst doch wieder kommen?" Dieses Mal wisperte er die Frage so leise, das Snape ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Ich gehe nicht davon aus den heutigen Tag zu überleben." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen verließ Snape Dracos Unterschlupf.

**bbbbdddd**

Hermine blinzelte. Jemand hatte sie von ihren magischen Ketten gelöst. Oh nein. Lucius Malfoy. Alles begann von vorne. Wegen ihrem Leichtsinn. Wegen ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit. Sie erzitterte.

„Shhhhh", hauchte er ihr sanft ins Ohr, „keine Angst, hörst du? Ich bin es."

„Severus?"

„Kannst du aufstehen? Wir müssen hier weg, bevor die anderen Todesser zurückkommen."

„Und Malfoy?"

Hermine sah ihn an. Sah den Schmerz. „Er ist tot", sagte er leise, „komm jetzt."

Sanft zog er sie in die Höhe. Hermine schwankte, er stützte sie. „Wir müssen Potter finden."

„Harry war ganz vorne." Mit einem Mal war Hermine ganz wach. Sie lief los, an Lucius Malfoys leblosen Körper vorbei. Snape direkt hinter ihr. Und dann sah sie ihn. Harry kniete vor Voldemort, der seinen Stab auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Harry!" Hermine schrie entsetzt auf. Das sollte so nicht sein. Harry sollte dort nicht sitzen, Voldemort sollte nicht in dieser Machtposition sein.

Und dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Ein Blitz traf Voldemort, der mit ganzer Kraft zurück geschleudert wurde, sich auffing, seinerseits seinen Stab hob. Hermine hörte sein Avade Kedavra nicht, sah nur den grünen Blitz auf sich zufliegen. Wurde von hinten umfasst, zur Seite gerissen. Spürte den Blitz dicht an ihr vorbei fliegen. Hörte Snape aufstöhnen. Sah wieder Harry. Harry mit seinem Stab. Harry, der vor Voldemort stand. Sah den Todesser direkt über ihr. Sprach einen Spruch, wusste nicht einmal welchen. Der Todesser wurde fortgeschleudert. Harry. Sein grüner Blitz. Voldemort, der erneut zurück geschleudert wurde. Harry, der in die Knie ging. Rauch, der sich um die kämpfenden Gestalten legte. Rauch, der ihr den Blick versperrte. Und dann hörte sie Snape wieder leise stöhnen.

Hermine drehte sich um. Da lag er. Lächelte sie an. Dieses Mal ganz ungezwungen. Dann stöhnte er wieder leise auf.

„Was hast du?"

Snapes Hand zitterte, als er Hermine den blutigen Dolch entgegen streckte. Blutige Hände. Blutige Robe.

Hermine schloss die Augen. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Bist du verletzt?", fragte sie leise und wusste zugleich welch eine sinnlose und dumme Frage sie ihm gerade stellet. Offensichtlich war er das. Und offensichtlich hoffte sie, dass sie sich nur täuschte. Dass es nicht Snapes Blut war, das an seinen Händen klebte.

Snapes Stimme war heiser. „Es ist nicht schlimm. Aber er hat mich damit erwischt… ein wenig." Snape richtete sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht auf während er mit einer nachlässigen Geste auf den Todesser deutete, der bewusstlos neben ihnen lag. „Kannst du mir aufhelfen?"

Hermine starrte ihn an, zitterte, nickte. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, half ihm hoch, obwohl sie wusste, dass er sich mit der Verletzung nicht bewegen durfte. Er stützte sich schwer auf sie, während sie schlurfenden Schrittes auf den nahe gelegenen Waldrand zugingen.

Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob Harry es geschafft hatte. Wusste nicht, ob sie gewonnen hatten. Und mit einem Mal war es auch nicht mehr wichtig.

„Hier ist gut", sagte er plötzlich und deutete auf eine Stelle weiches Moos direkt unter einer alten, großen Birke. Einige weiße Rindenstücke lagen auf dem Boden. Und genau dort ließ Snape sich herab gleiten. „Danke." Dann schloss er die Augen und ließ Hermine einsam stehen.

„Der dunkle Lord ist tot", sagte er plötzlich.

Hermine ließ sich neben ihn auf den Boden gleiten.

„Woher weißt du…"

„Das Brennen in meinem Arm hat aufgehört." Für einen kurzen Moment öffnete er die Augen sah sie an. Dann schloss er sei wieder. Er erschien Hermine so unendlich müde.

„Es ist nur schade", seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Es ist nur schade, dass ich mit ihm gehen muss. Zum allerersten Mal finde ich das wirklich traurig". Und dann lachte er heiser.

**18. Das Klagelied des Phönix**

„Ich werde Hilfe holen", sagte sie zitternd.

Snape ergriff ihre Hand. „Nein", hauchte er, „nein…"

„Aber du stirbst, wenn ich nicht gehe…" Tränen liefen Hermines Wangen herab.

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte Snapes Lippen.

„Glaub mir, Hermine, es ist besser so."

„Nein… nein", flüsterte sie, ihre Hand berührte sanft seine Wange, „das ist nicht fair, Severus… du hast schon so einen hohen Preis dafür gezahlt, uns zu helfen…"

Snape schloss die Augen. Ihre Hand war warm und weich. Ja, er fürchtete sich. Er fürchtete sich so. Er brauchte ihren Trost. Verlangte danach. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. „Niemand außer dir wird mir Glauben schenken, Hermine, sie werden mich zum Tode verurteilen… aber zuvor werden sie mich demütigen. Und dich ebenso."

„Ich werde für dich aussagen… Sie werden mir glauben. Fawkes wird da sein… und Dumbledores Bild… Severus, bitte lass mich Hilfe holen."

Snape spürte wie er langsam zu zittern begann. Es war so kalt. „Selbst wenn sie dir glauben Hermine… ich will so nicht weiter leben. Mit dieser Schuld… Ich kann das nicht."

„Und mich mit der Schuld zurück lassen, dass ich dich habe einfach sterben lassen?" schluchzte Hermine auf.

„Komm her", sagte Snape und zog das Mädchen in seinen Arm, „Du weißt, dass du keine Schuld hast. Halt mich einen winzigen Augenblick. Gib mir einfach das Gefühl… lass mich in dem Glauben, dass ich dir etwas bedeuten würde…"

„Aber du bedeutest mir etwas…", schluchzte Hermine, während sie ihren Kopf in die Beuge zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Hals grub.

Snape lachte leicht auf. Seine Hand strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Sie brauchte Trost, nicht er. „Danke", sagte er leise, „danke für alles"

Hermine weinte leise.

Sie konnte seinen flachen Atem spüren, seine Hände die sie umfassten, die das einzig Lebendige festhielten. Sie fühlte das Blut, das seine Roben durchtränkte, sich in ihren Umhang sog.

Er spürte ihre Tränen, die seinen Hals hinab liefen. Ihren Atem, der durch sein Haar glitt. Severus Snape war glücklich. Es war ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass es einen Menschen gab, der ihm verziehen hatte. Einen Menschen, der um ihn weinte.

Keiner von beiden sah auf, als der leuchtend rote Phönix sich zu Snapes Füßen setzte und sie ansah. Sein Blick war traurig, doch er weinte nicht. Vielleicht konnten selbst seine Tränen Snape nicht helfen, vielleicht wusste er aber auch, dass seine Hilfe hier nicht gewollt war.

Hermine spürte wie Snapes Herzschlag sich verlangsamte und sein Atem immer mehr stockte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber vor Traurigkeit brachte sie kein Wort hervor, nur ein hilfloses Schluchzen. „Danke, Hermine", sagte Severus noch einmal, dann spürte Hermine wie sein Körper erschlaffte und er langsam an ihr herunter zu Boden glitt.

„NEIN!" Hermine schrie vor Schmerz auf. Es war nicht fair. Es war nicht fair.

Schluchzend barg sie den leblosen Körper in ihrem Schoß. Fawkes blickte sie an und Hermine sah die winzige Träne, die in seinem Auge schimmerte. Dann erhob Fawkes sein Lied. Traurig. Schmerzhaft. Hermine hatte ihn nur einmal so singen gehört: an jenem Tag, als Albus Dumbledore starb.

**bbbbdddd**

So fanden die Auroren Hermine. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Gesang, die Blätter rauschten sacht im Winde. Hermine hielt noch immer Snapes Körper im Arm. Weinte.

Mit geröteten Augen blickte sie zu den verwirrten Auroren auf.

„Er hat mich gerettet", flüsterte sie leise, „er hat uns doch alle gerettet."

**19. Still Dumbledore´s Man**

Sie hatten geredet. Harry und sie. Lange. Sie hatten gesprochen über die Zeit in der sie fort gewesen war. Den Schmerz und die Einsamkeit. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht dagesessen. Damals als alle feierten und Hermine weinte. Harry war gekommen, nicht der impulsive Junge, sondern der gebrochene Mann, der zu viel Leid gesehen hatte. Und Tod. Meistens war es Hermine die sprach, leise, fast flüsternd. Sie sprach über Snape, seine Wunden, die jetzt die ihrigen waren. Sie sprach über Verlust und Ungerechtigkeit, über den Tod, der die mit sich riss, die es am wenigsten verdient hatten. Harry verstand nicht. Hermine sprach von der alten Zeit, als sie noch glücklich waren. Damals, als Hogwarts noch seine Tore geöffnet hatte und ihre größte Sorge war die langweiligen Stunden bei Binns zu überstehen. Sie sprach von Dumbledore und wie sehr er fehlte. Harry weinte. Und dann sprach sie von Snape. Sah den Hass in Harrys Augen, der langsam tiefem Schmerz wich und einer bitteren Erkenntnis. Er hörte ihr zu, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Sie sprach von ihm und dann weinte sie.

Sie hatten gestritten. Ron und sie. Lange. Sie hatten gestritten über das Gespräch, das sie mit Harry geführt hatte. Den Schmerz, den Ron in den Gesichtszügen seines besten Freundes erkannt hatte. Sie stritten, um das was Hermine gesagt hatte. Was Harry so in Verwirrung gestürzt hatte. Sie stritten. Schrieen. Meist war es Ron, der schrie. Hermine kam nicht zu Wort. Ron schrie sie an, dass sie nicht verstand. Er schrie, dass Snape sie eingewickelt hatte. Schrie, dass er sich nie verändert habe. Nannte ihn Mörder. Und dieses Mal war es Hermine die als erste weinte. Und da verstummte er, nahm sie in den Arm. Bat um Verzeihung. Und endlich gab er ihr die Zeit zu reden. Sie sprach wieder von Snape. Von dem, was sie erfahren hatte. Von dem, was sie gesehen hatte. Und je mehr sie sprach, desto größer wurde die Kluft zwischen ihnen.

Sie hatten geweint. Ginny und sie. Einfach geweint. Nicht mehr. Harry hatte Ginny bereits alles erzählt. Und sie hatte verstanden. Verstanden, was Ron nicht wahr haben wollte. Sie brauchten keine Worte. Wie Schwestern lagen sie sich in den Armen und weinten still. Weinten, weil endlich alles vorbei war.

Sie hatten geschwiegen. Professor McGonagall und sie. Lange. Sie hatten still an Dumbledores Grab gestanden und vor sich hin gestarrt. Fawkes hatte neben ihnen gesessen. Irgendwann hatte Hermine dann angefangen zu erzählen. McGonagall hatte weiter geschwiegen und ihre Hand auf Dumbledores Grab gelegt. Der Stein war warm von der Sonne. Dann hatte sie genickt. Sie hatte still getrauert, ohne ein Wort, ohne eine Träne. Nur ihre angespannten Gesichtszüge verrieten die Regung ihres Geistes. Sie hatten geschwiegen.

Sie hatten Fragen gestellt. Fragen über Snape. Über ihr Verhältnis. Fragen. Fragen. Sind Sie bereit das zu beeiden? Magisch? Sind Sie bereit sich auf den Einfluss schwarzer Magie untersuchen zu lassen? Sind Sie bereit überprüfen zu lassen, ob jemand ihre Gedanken manipuliert hat? Was genau ist in der Höhle geschehen? Wie ist er gestorben? Sind sie bereit das ganze unter Einfluss eines Verritasserums zu wiederholen? Ja! Ja! Ja! Sie hatten so unendlich viele Fragen gestellt. Über Wochen. Sie hatten sie leiden lassen. Als Lügnerin hin gestellt. Sie hatten sie gequält. Aber sie war standhaft geblieben. Hatte nicht geweint. Hatte nicht geflucht. Geduld. So viel Geduld hatte sie noch nie in ihrem leben aufgebracht. Sie hatten Fragen gestellt. Der Orden. Das Ministerium. Die Auroren. Die Richter. Und Hermine hatte geantwortet.

Und am Ende stand es fest. Es war ein einfacher Streifen weißes Papier mit einem blutroten Siegel. Amtlich. Severus Snape war nie ein Todesser gewesen. Von dem Vorwurf des Mordes an Albus Dumbledore wurde er wegen Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände frei gesprochen. Wegen seiner Tätigkeit als Spion, der Rettung von Hermine Granger und seinem mutigen Eingreifen in der letzten Schlacht wurde er post mortem ausgezeichnet. Aber es machte Hermine nicht glücklich. Es war amtlich beglaubigt, dass Severus Snape stets treu an der Seite Dumbledores gestanden hatte. Das war alles, was sie zu erreichen erhofft hatte und dennoch weinte sie, als sie den Brief in Empfang nahm. Es brachte Severus Snape nicht zurück. Es brachte ihn einfach nicht zurück.

**20. Das schwarze Grab**

„Du hattest Recht", sagte sie leise und legte die Hand zärtlich auf das schwarze Grabmahl. „Und auch nicht."

Die Sonne brannte. Es war mitten im Sommer, es war heiß und drückend geworden in den letzten Augusttagen. Hermine zupfte sich nervös ihr weißes Sommerkleid zu Recht.

„Ja. Sie haben mich gedemütigt mit ihren Fragen. Aber sie haben mir geglaubt. Hörst du, Severus. Sie haben mir alles geglaubt. Du bist frei gesprochen von jedem Vorwurf."

Langsam ließ sie sich neben dem Grab ins Gras gleiten, das Gras war kühl, so ganz anders als die heiße Luft um sie herum. „Es hat uns alle sehr verändert. Harry ist so erwachsen geworden, dass er mir fast Angst macht. Ron… ich kann es kaum glauben. Er arbeitet so viel. Lernt. Er macht das, was ich nicht kann. Ich bin ein dummer Bücherwurm, der sich nicht auf das konzentrieren kann, was er eigentlich liest. Das ist aus mir geworden… Weißt du es ist schwer zu begreifen, dass einem all das Wissen, all das, was man gelesen hat, am Ende nicht weiter hilft. Das Leben ist so anders…"

Eine kleine weiße Wolke zog über den Himmel und verdeckte für einen Augenblick die Sonne. Ein Augenblick Erleichterung von den gleißenden Strahlen.

„Hogwarts wird wieder eröffnet und wir werden alle unseren Abschluss machen. Ich wette die meisten Schüler freuen sich auf den neuen Tränkelehrer. Aber ich nicht… eigentlich freue ich mich gar nicht auf Hogwarts. Irgendetwas ist da kaputt gegangen…"

Hermine bettete ihren Kopf an den heißen Stein.

„Das einzige, was mir Hoffnung gibt, ist, dass ich dir einen winzigen Gefallen tun konnte. Ich weiß, dass das im Tod nicht mehr zählt. Aber… aber ich dachte es sei ein Zeichen. Für alles, was du getan hast. McGonagall hat dem sofort zugestimmt. Weißt du es war eine sehr kleine Zeremonie, als sie dich hierher überführt haben… ich wünsche mir so, dass dich der Gedanke neben Dumbledore zu liegen glücklich macht… mich glücklich macht."

Verstolen wischte Hermine sich die kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie wollte nicht mehr weinen. Dann blickte sie auf das andere Grab. Das Weiße. Und auf die Türme von Hogwarts, die sich in der Ferne abzeichneten. „Du bist zuhause, Severus."

„Mionie?" Es war Ron, der sie rief. Ron, mit dem sie sich endlich wieder vertragen hatte. Sie liebte ihn, obwohl er ein elender Sturkopf war. Sie liebte ihn.

„Ich muss gehen, Severus." Noch einmal strich sie über die Grabplatte, dann stand sie auf und lief Ron entgegen. Sie trafen sich am See, umarmten sich und versanken in einem tiefen Kuss. Ron deutete stumm auf den See und Hermine nickte lachend. Ja. Schwimmen war eine ausgezeichnete Idee.

Noch immer lachend tauchten sie nackt in das kalte Wasser. Die Sonne brannte. Und in der Ferne glänzte der Marmor. Schwarz und Weiß. Schatten und Licht. Es war das einzige, das von ihnen blieb. Von Albus Dumbledore und seinem treuesten Freund Severus Snape.

**Ende**


End file.
